More Than Human
by Derperywolf
Summary: 'They' are the Chosen ones, Gifted, Special, Lucky, Different, Insane, Freaks, Cursed, Mutants, Monsters. Lucy was born one of 'Them'. Her family rejects her and sends her away to an academy for people like her. Her first encounter is a boy with pink hair, Natsu. Haunted by her past in nightmares and memories but when she is in pain Natsu is there for her. Is he her savior?
1. Chapter 1 'Monsters'

**More than Human**

**Hello Once again my viewers! I've started a new Fanfic! I thought about it for a long time and started to write it. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 1 'Monsters'

I stare up at ceiling while lying on the floor. I think about nothing. I lay there like I'm dead. This gives me peace.

"LUCY! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

I hear my Father shout from down stairs. I slowly get up like a living corpse. I walk down some stairs out of the attic that is my room. I walk down the main stairs to get to the living room. I see my mother sitting on the couch, rubbing my sister's head with delight. I guess she did nothing to earn praise again. My father stands in front of the fire place and glares at me.

"What were you doing?" He spoke harshly.

"Nothing." I reply.

My mother frowns from looking at me. It's always been like this. I was born as one of 'Them'. My Parents hate me for that. No matter how hard I tried, they never show an inch of love for me. My Twin sister, Emily on the other hand, they treat like a princess. She did nothing at all to get their love. I eventually gave up knowing no matter what I did, nothing would change because I was one of 'Them'.

"Tch. Why did you have to be our daughter?" Father spoke again.

"Father, did you need something of me?" I ignore his comment.

"Yes well we have good news. We are sending you off to a boarding school, for people like you."

He means Monsters like me.

"Sister is being sent away?" My sister asks.

"Yes. To a school called Fairy Tail academy." My mother answers her.

They were all so happy that I, the nuisance was leaving.

"You will pack up your things immediately and will be leaving tomorrow. Got it?" My father states.

I nod and go back to my room. I hear my parents speak.

"If only she wasn't born! Why was one of those things born into our family!" father growls.

"Honey, it wasn't her fault." Mother softy speaks.

"Don't be kind to her! It is her fault! For being born one of the monsters! She is not part of our family, she is an outsider." Father concludes.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I know I shouldn't be crying but it still hurts. It hurts that my parents don't love me, that they don't care, and that they are sending me away.

"Lucy?"

My sister pops up through the entrance to my attic room. I wipe my eyes and look at her. She steps up and stands before me. She scans my tiny room with her eyes almost laughing at what a dump it is. I am sitting on the sheets on the floor that was my bed and she comes and sits next to me.

"So, you are going to boarding school." She broke the silence.

I don't say anything.

"This is good. You can be whatever with people like you there."

Again I don't reply.

"You won't have the pressure of family."

I stay Silent. She, who has had her Parents love since birth, does not understand.

"And you won't have anyone yell at you."

She's never been yelled at, ever. Even when she done something bad, they only praise her.

"C'mon Lucy! Say something! Here I am trying to comfort you and you don't accept it! You are acting like... like... like you! You know, it's your fault for being born one of them. You know, you're lucky Mom and Dad didn't ditch you when you were young!"

I watch my sister with an identical face to mine or so I think, I haven't looked in the mirror for months. She yells at me about things she doesn't get. I could do anything she could do. The only difference between us was my 'Ability'.

"Sometimes you are so ungrateful to them! Sheesh no wonder they are sending you away!" Those were Emily's last words before she left the room.

I decide to pack up the little things I have. I pack it all into a small bag I've had since I was little. I came across a small bottle that contained mango scented shampoo. My mother gave this to me when I was little. It may be small but it was my first gift so I treasure dearly.

My mother is different from my father. She doesn't hate me but she doesn't love me either. She never treats me harshly or with compassion. She just acts like an adult dealing with another person's kid. I'm glad she doesn't hate me like my father but I wish I could be loved by her. I grab the small bag and put it by the wall. A little white snow man appears at the other end of the room.

"Pun..." It speaks to me.

"Plue... I didn't summon you." I tell it.

"Pun."

"If father finds you I will be punished."

"Pun. Pun."

"Yea, I guess it doesn't matter now."

I pick him up and sit on my cold sheet bed. I think about my Father, My Mother, and Emily. Did Emily ever struggle with Mother and Father? I wouldn't know. I've spent most of my days up in this small attic with little to do. I lay down careful not to crush Plue.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big change in life. Will I be ready?" I ask Plue.

"Pun." he replies.

I close my eyes and for the first time in forever, I have a nice dream.

'LUCY! GET UP!"

My eyes snap open. Plue is gone and my father stands over me.

"We are leaving. **Now**." His words are cold.

He leaves me and goes down stairs. I grab my bag and take one last look at my little attic room. I slowly walk down the stairs. My father is already outside and in the car. I approach the front door.

"Lucy. Wait."

I turn around and see my mother at the top of the stairs. She slowly comes down and stands in front of me. She gives me a small smile, a smile I haven't seen since I was little.

"Lucy. I'm sorry I couldn't be a loving mother towards you. Even if I was, you father wouldn't have it. I suggested sending you away for your sake. I don't want you to live a life in that attic anymore. I think it would benefit you." She tells me softly.

She touches my cheek.

"Be a good girl." Those were last words I heard from my mother.

I get into the car. My father sits next to me with a stern look. The driver drives slowly and carefully. The drive lasted for at least what seem to be an hour. I get out of the car and Stare at this huge school. My father walks quickly and I follow him. We enter and woman with white hair bows to us. She and My father speak a little bit then we were following her down a hall way. We enter a big office and a small old man is sitting at a desk.

"Ah! ! Welcome." The old greets my father.

"Hello" My Father greets back.

"Come sit. Sit." The Old man smiles at us.

My father sits down in one of the chairs across from the desk and I sit in the other.

"You must be Lucy?" The old man asks me.

I nod to him not saying a word.

"Well , We've accepted your daughter-"

"Relative." My Father interrupts Him.

"Ok... We've Accepted Lucy to go to school here. We can take her now."

"Good."

My Father gets up and glares at me one last time. The white hair girl whose name is Mira came up to me.

"This way ." She Tells me.

My Father turns around at the door and looks at us.

"Another thing, Please don't call her Heartfilla. She doesn't have any relation to us anymore." My Father grumbles then Leaves.

He stripped me of the family name. He really does hate me. I follow Mira to the dormitories. She brings me to a door. We walk in. I scan the room, its way bigger than my attic. It has its own bathroom and a real bed. There's a dresser and a mirror and even a Window.

"Th-this is mine?" I ask her.

"Yup. There are no roommates because some clash with others and that results in chaos. Also the dormitories are not separated boy and girls. So be shock if you see a boy pass by. In fact a boy lives next store to you, he's your age." Mira explain.

"Why?"

"Well, school budget. We can't afford two separate dormitories. We don't get a lot of money you see."

I turn back to my room and admire it some more. I walk to the dresser and open it. There are cloths that I've never seen before.

"Are these mine?" I ask Mira.

"Yes, they are. The head master was aware you didn't have much and decided to give you some cloths. He's a nice man isn't he?" She rambles.

"But how did he know my size?"

I take out a pink t-shirt and place it over my chest. It looks like the perfect fit.

"Well in order to get you in this school, your parents had to fill out questions on a sheet. The questions on there, including your clothing sizes, are all important. We use your clothing size for your uniform. It's hanging in the closet."

I put the shirt back and walk to the closet. I open the closet doors and see lots of dresses. My eyes widen at all of them, all different styles. I see the uniform and grab it. It was a white dress shirt with a plaid tie and a plaid skirt. Attached to the hanger was black high knee socks and on the floor I saw the shoes that went with the uniform.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled in. You can look around but make sure you are back in your room by 9:00pm, since you have classes tomorrow but that won't be a problem since it's about lunch time. If you get hungry just head down to the cafeteria." Mira Tells me.

"Ok, Thanks." I mumble.

"Your welcome."

She leaves me there in my room. I fall onto my new actual bed. It's so comfy. A smile appears on my face. My stomach growls and I decide to go to the cafeteria. I get up off my bed and walk to the door. I stop. Mira forgot to tell me where it is...

I think for a minute. I shrug and think I'll wonder around till I come across it. I open the door and bump into someone.

"S-sorry..." I partially whisper.

'It's ok." A male voice replies.

My head shoots up to look at him. This boy has pink hair. And he's a boy! I've never met a boy before so I Back up quickly and stumble on my butt. He laughs at me.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Natsu, What's your name?" He asks me while putting out a hand to help me up.

I grab it and he pulls me to my feet.

"Lucy." I whisper.

"What was that? Luce?"

"Lucy." I whisper a little louder.

"Luce. Alright.

"It's Lucy!" I say just above a whisper.

"Lucy? Well. I'll call you Luce anyway."

That was my first encounter with a boy.


	2. Chapter 2 Pancakes!

**HEYO~! Sorry it's late. I have school pressure and a lot of homework right now. plus I have have my drama club after school on some days so it's tiring. Please forgive me. I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter but please leave your thoughts on it, Thanks!**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 2 Pancakes!

"So where you heading?" This Natsu boy speaks to me.

"ca-cafe-" I whisper to him.

"What?"

He cuts me off. I'm not comfortable. He walks closer to me.

"Where are you going, Luce?" He asks me once more.

"The cafeteria." I finally speak out but I'm looking the other way.

He is too close to me. I want him to back up. He seems nice but He is invading my comfort zone.

"Come on. You gotta speak up!" He tells me loudly.

He is a loud person, both verbally and in appearance. By that I mean his pink hair.

Come on Lucy! This is your chance to start a new life. You gotta speak louder. I open my mouth to speak.

GROWL~

And my stomach goes off. I blush in embarrassment and he burst out laughing. He grabs my hand.

"Come on. I'll take you to the cafeteria to get something to eat." He says in between laughs.

I stay silent as he pulls me along. We go down on hallway then another then through a set of doors into a giant room. I assume it was the cafeteria because there was a kitchen and lots of tables and people eating.

Natsu waves to some people sitting down at a table near the back. He pulls me along to that very table. There was 7 people sitting there. A red head who looked as old as Mira, a Black haired dude with no shirt, Another black hair dude but with long spiky hair and a lot of piercings, a short bluenette girl, a girl with short white hair, A dude with Blue hair and a tattoo over his eye, and Mira herself.

"Hey Guys!" He greets them.

"Yo Natsu!" The black haired dude with no shirt replies.

"Hello Natsu. Who's the girl?" The red head asks.

"Oh. That's Lucy, She's new!" Mira tells the Red head.

The red head gets up and walks over to me. She puts out her hand.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Erza. Please come sit with us."

She shakes my hand and pulls me down to sit with them. The little bluenette girl was next to me.

"Hi. I'm Levy." She introduces herself.

"Hi. I'm Lucy." I introduce myself back even though she already knows my name.

"May I call you Lu-Chan? It's a small nickname I just thought of."

I nod my head. This is the second nickname I've received. I look around to see where Natsu was. He disappeared and was out of sight. He left me with his Friends and left, Great.

I remember how hungry I was. The hunger pains where getting to me. I glance over at the kitchen. How am I supposed to get food? Is it some ordering system? Will I starve to death my first day here? Lost in my thoughts I don't notice Levy poking my cheek.

"LU-CHAN!"

I snap out of thoughts and look at her.

"Yes Levy-Chan?"

"Welcome back to earth. I thought your soul had left your body!"

"Oh sorry. My mind was wandering..."

"Well don't let it wander too far that it won't come back!"

We laugh together. It has been so long since I last laughed.

"So Lucy, right?" The shirtless dude asks me.

"Yea and you are?" I ask him back.

"Gray. I have a question for you."

"Yea? What is it?"

"What's your ability? You know the special power or whatever you have. Mine is to control ice and manipulate it. What about you?"

"Oh, mine is to-"

"Luce!"

I turn and a plate full of pancakes is placed in front of me. I look up at the person who presented the food. It was Natsu.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just got you pancakes. I mean everyone like pancakes!" Natsu beams with joy.

He left to get me food, how nice.

"Really? I've never had pancakes." I tell him.

His expression drops into shock. Everyone looks at me.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"My parents only really gave me oatmeal in the morning. It's not a big deal; though."

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! YOU'VE NEVER HAD PANCAKES!"

I shrug and I grab the fork and knife. I poke the pancake and cut a piece off small enough to put in my mouth. I take the bite.

My eyes light up. Best thing I've ever tasted! I swear this was breakfast from god! I can't believe I've never tasted anything this good. I turn to Natsu who's smiling a grin that's saying 'See? I told you.' I gobbled up what was left on my plate.

"Thank you. It was delicious." I tell Natsu.

"You are most certainly welcome, Weirdo." Natsu mocks me.

"Weirdo? Why do you call me that?"

"Because you've never had pancakes."

"What? How does that make me a weirdo?"

"Because it does."

I stare at him for a few seconds and register his reason.

"Don't listen to him Lucy. Natsu is an idiot." Erza comforts me.

Am I really weird? I mean, it's not my fault I've never had pancakes. My parents only ever fed me oatmeal for breakfast. Maybe I am weird because I wasn't raised like them? Maybe I am an outsider? Maybe... I don't belong. Again.

"Sorry. I'm going back to my room. I still have to get settled in." I say as I get up.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Mira asks me.

"Yea, fine. I just want to get used to my... room." I reply bowing. "Thank you."

I slowly walk back to the hall way where I and Natsu came from. My bangs cover my eyes as I Walk down this hallway that I came from before.

Why am I depressed? Why does not fitting in with them matter to me? They are not my first friends... Friends? I just met them and I'm calling them my friends? Why did I just leave? Why was I so uncomfortable? What is wrong with me?

"Luce?" I hear Natsu behind me.

I turn and make eye contact with him.

"What's wrong? You left so suddenly?" He asks me.

"I... uh... Wanted to look around?" I lie.

"Liar. You said you were going back to your room."

Shit. I forgot.

"Oh. Well that too."

"Seriously. What's wrong?"

Those words are so weird hearing coming from someone's mouth. Especially when it's towards me.

"Why do you care? We just met." I growl at him while looking at the floor.

"Because you are a member of Fairy Tail now. That means you are my Friend. And I care about my Friends." He smiles at me.

I can't believe him. He really is an idiot like Erza said. It makes me want to laugh.

I want to laugh? Is that what this feeling is? I look at Natsu in the eyes. He stares back. I walk past him without saying another work with a smirk on my face. He follows me, calling my name.

"Luce! C'mon wait up!"

I just keep walking, remembering the way to my room. I make it to my door.

"Lucy!"

I turn back to Natsu.

"Thanks a lot. You really cheered me up!" I say to him as I enter my room and close the door. I walk over to the desk that's near the window. There are books on it. I pick one up on astronomy. I sat down and read it cover to cover, front to back. I enjoy reading so much.

I've never owned my own book but sometimes I'd steal some from the library in my house when I was young without anyone knowing. I loved the books that I read until Father found out. He locked up the library and never let me near any books. I picked up another book on how to draw. I read this one slowly, absorbing each word. I glance over at my desk. There is a pencil and paper just sitting there. I put my book down and pick up the pencil and paper.

I allow the tip of the lead to touch the page and an amazing result appears. I glide my hand, leading the pencil. I draw lines up and down, side to side, circle and more details. I create a picture of the pancakes I had this morning. Drawing is so much fun! I look around for something else to draw on. My eyes land on a black spiral book with the other books. I grab it and open it. Blank. It's a sketch book. I smile as I take a pencil to it.

I draw birds and trees and the sun and the stars. I am so caught up in moving the pencil and creating that a simple knock at the door made me jump. I bolt up and get the door. Mira stands there.

"Lucy? I just came by to see how you are doing." She tells me.

"I'm doing fine." I reply.

"Ok good well believe it or not it's almost lunch time. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Wanna come with me to the cafeteria?"

I nod and follow her out of my room. I can't believe its lunch time. Did that much time past when I was reading and drawing? We enter the cafeteria and go through the kitchen line. I get a ham sandwich and a grape juice box with some vanilla pudding.

I want to try lots of new foods so I picked the randomist combination. We sit at the same table as before but no one is here, it's just me and Mira.

"So Lucy, What were you doing in your room?" Mira asks me while sets up her salad.

"Reading, Drawing." I answer her question.

"Ohhh, fun."

I nod and take a bite out of the sandwich. So good! The food here is amazing! Mira and I have a long conversation about Fairy Tail academy or for short just Fairy Tail. She tells me about all the classes, the time schedule, meals, studying, and lots of other things.

"Wow this place is amazing." I speak out.

"Isn't it?" A voice behind me speaks.

I look behind me and there stands the one and only pink headed Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." Mira greets him.

I stay quiet and continue to eat. It's not that I'm ignoring him; it's just that I'm kinda embarrassed that I just left him in the hallway before.

"Luce~" Natsu calls my name quietly near my ear.

I shiver with him so close.

"W-what?' I stutter turning my head to face him.

"You gave me quite there. Just leaving me out in the hall like that."

"Re-really? I forgot." I gulp.

"You forgot? There I was trying to figure out what was wrong and you just hide in your room!"

He pinches my cheeks. It hurts!

"Stopf fit! It furts!" I try to tell him waving arms around.

"That's for ditching me out in the hall." He laughs at me.

Natsu lets go and sits down at the table with us. I rub my cheeks that he probably bruised.

"Oh yea Luce. I never asked, what's your ability? Mine is to control fire which is pretty cool but I'd like to know yours." Natsu asks me.

"Oh well I am able to-"

Gray crashes into the table interrupting me. Before anyone can ask why he jumps over the table and bolts with a quick 'Sorry!'

"Wha-"

"GRAY-SAMA?!" I am cut off again.

A woman with long blue hair runs over the table and after him calling 'GRAY-SAMA!'.

"What was that?" I ask in shock.

"Oh just Gray running from Juvia again." Mira says casually.

Again? That is normal?! Maybe it's a good thing I'm weird... I'll just have to see and find out if I really fit in here...


	3. Chapter 3 Change

**HELLO! Sorry It's late but you know school and stuff. It's a bit short to so I apologize for that as well. I was going to write more but I like the way I ended this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay and apologize for the future delays. PLEASE Tell me what you think!**

**~Enjoy**

Chapter 3 Change

After Lunch Natsu Forcefully showed around. I follow Natsu through Halls that contain classrooms. Natsu brings me to a glass door that leads outside. We walk through it and into a beautiful garden. It is Sunny and warm. I absorb the sunlight. I've never felt something so warm. I spin around and look at all the flowers. I walk to the flower bed. I observe each flower closely. The Roses catch my eyes.

Stained the color of blood yet such a beautiful flower.

"Do you like Roses?"

I jump in fright. I forgot Natsu was here. I nod to reply to his question.

"I like them too. They are a pretty flower. Almost Sexy." He tells me.

I look at him awkwardly. He thinks the flower is almost sexy... Is that normal? I guess I really am weird.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asks me.

"No." I reply in a quiet tone.

"Dude, you got to speak up. I have good hearing but I can't always hear you."

"I'm not a Dude!"

"Ah. That's better. See that wasn't so hard huh?"

"Easy for you to say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Matters to me."

I look at him for a quick second and then get up. I walk across the garden to a big Tree. My Hands trail across its thick bark.

I slide down the truck and sit at the base. I close my eyes and enjoy the sweet silence.

"You didn't answer my question." Natsu's Voice comes from in front of me breaking my silence.

I ignore him. I can feel his shadow on my so I'm guessing he's standing in front of me. I hear footsteps come to my side and some rustling. I feel him sitting next to me.

"You know, you can't just ignore me." He speaks up.

I stay silent and just listen to his words.

"You can't always stay in your quiet zone. You have to reach out to everyone here. You can't stay in the self depressed stage. I know that you didn't have the prettiest childhood. I heard from Mira and the Headmaster. But I didn't either."

I finally open my eyes and look at him.

"What?" I speak.

"Oh, well you were really weird when we first met so I asked the Headmaster about you and found out about your family and stuff."

"No not that, the other thing. You had a bad past as well?"

It was silent for moments then Natsu spoke.

"Yea. My parents abandoned me as a baby. I have no idea why, if it was my ability or they just didn't want a baby. I was taken in by a man named Igneel. He taught martial arts and so he taught me how to fight Everyday till I was 7. When I turned 7 he was gone, disappeared without a word. He mentioned having a debt on his head but I didn't take it too much thought. I was alone once again and stay alone for about a year before the headmaster found me."

"So... You lived the rest of your life here?"

"Yea well in the elementary division till I was 12, then secondary for a while until I was 16 and just recently the academy division for ages 17-19! I'm 18 now"

He has the weirdest smirk on his face.

"Well I'm 17 and only been here for a few hours."

We both laugh and joke some more.

Natsu eventually get up and grab my hand.

"You know Luce. You're not that bad." He tells me.

I smile. He was nicer than I would've thought.

"Let's go to the cafe and grab dinner. Kay?" He suggests.

I nod and follow him once again. It seems I follow him a lot now. Natsu had a warm aura to him. It's just so easy to talk to him. He's one of the first people to actually like talking to me. I've only met him today and being around him makes me happy. Weird.

Once again we enter the cafeteria and sit at the same table as we did this morning. Everyone was there that I had met and a few new faces.

"Hi, Lu-Chan!" Levy greets me.

"Hey Levy-chan." I reply.

"So, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Well this morning you just awkwardly left and I was wondering."

"Oh. Yea I'm fine. It was just I was really excited and couldn't wait to explore the school."

"Oh good I was worried."

"Worried?"

"Yea. You're my friend after all."

Levy smiles at me. I smile back. She's so kind and I'm friends with her. I receive my food from Natsu once again and it's spaghetti. I've only had it once before and it's been my favorite food ever since.

I take small bites to savor the taste. It's so good.

"You really like spaghetti Luce?" Natsu asks me.

"Yea. It's my favorite food. Well was, I think my favorite is pancakes now." I tell him.

"Well I'm gonna make you taste new things that you haven't had before so you fav food changes over and over again!"

Natsu smiles with his huge goofy grin. I smile and blush. My heart feels as if it's being hugged. Is that normal? My heart is beating faster too. What's this feeling? I look away from Natsu and continue to eat my food in embarrassment for no reason.

After dinner we all gathered in this big hangout room. Everyone calls it "The Den." Weird name. There was a couches and tables and Fireplaces. I sat with everyone on the biggest couch in the middle of the room. I met a small girl named Wendy. She's very nice and polite to me. Erza is like a big sister to me even though we just met. Levy says we are going to be best friends. I love these people.

They give me kindness I haven't known in so long. Like when I was young. When I still had her by my side. When she loved me and played with me. When she was there for me. When me and her were together. It was suppose to last forever. But things change. She Changed.

"So Lu-Chan... Do you like it here?" Levy asks me.

I snap out of my thought quickly and face Levy.

"What? Yea. I love it here. It's like I finally found a place where I can fit in." I reply beaming with happiness.

"That's good. Some people hate it here so they leave. They say it's a prison for people like us. I don't believe them though. I think it's a sanctuary for us."

"Yea."

Levy gets up a walks over to Gajeel who is talking to a black haired teen. I stay seated on the couch quietly. I still feel like the awkward new girl. I feel a little like an outsider still. These people don't know me, yet they accept me. What do I do so they won't change? So they don't change their view of me. Like my sister.


	4. Chapter 4 Snacks

**Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up Ducks? This chapter is early! YAY! it was kinda fun to write. I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 4 Snacks

"Luce!"

My Eyes snap open. I sit up and look around. I'm still on the couch. I have an ache in my neck. I'm sweating and breathing heavily. Natsu is kneeling in front of me. He looks into my eyes.

"Luce." He whispers.

"Hmm..?" I mumble as I wipe my face.

"You fell asleep. You just dozed off. You slept soundly till you just started screaming out. You were tossing and turning. You had a nightmare."

I look around everyone in the room is staring at us. I'm still shaking. Levy is behind Natsu looking at me with concern. I can't stop shaking. Everything in that dream, that nightmare, was too real.

"Luce. It's okay now." Natsu Ensures me.

Of course it was real, that nightmare was my memories.

"Lu-chan. You ok?" Levy asks.

My head snaps up. Fear is still in me. I can't calm down. Words won't come out of my mouth.

"Lucy." Natsu Whispers again.

I look into his eyes. He places a hand on my arm. My heart calms down with my breathing.

"It's alright now. It was just a dream. See you're alright." He tells me once again. "Let me take you back to your room."

I nod many times. He slowly takes my hand pulling me to my feet. He places an arm around my back and leads me out of the Den. He slowly walks me to my room.

We reach my door and we stand there for moments. I reach out and unlock the door. I open it.

"Luce, you gonna be okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I... I'll be fine. It just a nightmare. I'll get over it." I finally speak.

"Yea but some nightmares can be pretty damn scary. Especially the ones from the past."

I look in his eyes once again. He's had them. The dream that the past dwells in to haunt you. To drive you insane. He knows what it's like.

"You've had them?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Yea. Lit my whole room on fire once. Set it to a blaze. Didn't help much either. The flames didn't let me calm down. I thought I was still in the nightmare."

I laugh quietly. I breathe in and out.

"Luce. Will you be okay by yourself? It's always good to have a friend around. I can be that friend." He tries to convince me.

"Thanks but I think I will be ok. It was just a dream." I tell him once more.

Natsu Nods and I enter my room, closing the door behind me. I stare at the door. I try not to think about it.

_"Lucy! I Love you!"_

I shake my head. The nightmare won't go away.

_"We'll be together forever."_

I walk towards my dresser and change. I sit on my new bed.

_"I __**Promise**_."

It won't stop. Memories of my painful childhood.

"Leave me alone!" I tell myself over and over again.

I can't escape.

"_Luce_!"

Everything stops. That's right. I'm not in the past. I'm not in that house anymore. I'm finally free. I don't have to dwell on it. It's not going to hurt me. It won't hurt anymore. I hope.

My eyes slowly open. It's dawn outside my window. I sit up and stretch. I'm still in this room which means I truly am here. I didn't dream it up. I walk out of bed and check the clock on my desk, 6:30. It's early but I don't think I can go back to sleep. I decide to have a shower. I skip to the bathroom and turn on the hot water. I hop in and instantly fall in love with showers. The heat feels amazing on my skin.

Eventually I force myself out for I've been in there for ages. I check the time, 7:15. I took 45 minutes in the shower. I remember Mira saying I would have classes today. I wonder what type of classes. Will I like it? I open up the closet and see my uniform. I grab it and put it on. It's a perfect fit all around. I check the mirror and bite my lip. I think I look pretty? I mean if it weren't for the mess that is my hair. I run back into the bathroom and brush my very blonde hair.

I hear a knock at the door. I run over and open it. Mira stands there with her check board.

"Ah, Lucy. You've already change into your uniform. It looks great on you. So you'll be starting to take classes here but first we have to do a small test." Mira explains to me.

"Sure. What type of test?" I ask her.

"Well it's just seeing what type is your ability and what Rank it would be."

"Rank?"

"Oh yea. Ever ability has a rank. Mine is S rank."

"Oh cool."

"Yes well if you're ready come with me."

I nod and lock my door. I follow Mira down to the same hallway the headmaster's office is on. We enter a different room. It's all white inside. The Headmaster is standing there in the room.

"Lucy! Hello. How are you? Do you like it here? It everything to your liking." He questions me.

I nod without speaking.

"Well good. Now let's get right to it. I need you to show me what you can do."

"Partially or fully?" I ask.

He looks at me funny.

"Fully. Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes their hard to control."

"Their? Not it?"

"They are my ability."

"Ok. Show us them."

I breathe in and out, little concerned about this small room. I think of all 12 of them. I close my eyes and focus on contacting them. Building up the energy to bring them here. I open my eyes and release. All 12 appear glowing like gold. All of them look at me.

"Why Have you summoned us?" They all chant.

"Well... uh... I wanted to show you to my headmaster." I stutter.

They've always scared me. They are the reason my family hates me.

"How dare you summon us for such a reason!" They shout.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

I know what's coming next. They are going to unleash their wrath. I quickly force them back to their world. I figured out how to do that when I was little.

"W-what were they?" Mira asks.

I turn to her and see fear in her eyes. The same fear I saw in her eyes that day. I look to the ground.

"they are the Celestial Guardians of the Zodiac. I've just figured out how to summon them at will but when I was young whenever I was struck with panic or fear they would appear. That's why my family calls me a monster." I explain to them.

"Amazing. Is there anything else you can do?" Headmaster asks with curiosity.

I surprise that he even asks without fear.

"Y-yea. I can summon the celestial Sword but I don't know how to use it. Oh and for some reason I can summon a small white dog named Plue or he just appears on his own." I explain again.

Headmaster nods and writes down something on paper.

"Well. I don't know what rank to put you under yet but I do have your classes." He tells me while handing me a sheet.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Well, we'll meet again next week to figure out your rank."

I nod and look at the paper. It has 8 classes on it. 4 for 1 day and 4 for the next and so they switch each day. The first four are Science, Math, Social Studies, and English. The second 4 are Art, P.E, Fencing, and Ability Control. In Science it says I'll be learning astrology so I know more about the stars and constellations.

I'm excited. Mira shows me out and to my first class, Science. There are not a lot of people in here and no one that I really know. A few faces I've seen but none really that I've met. The Teacher is a woman with green hair. Her name is and she's an expert in astrology. She's very nice to me. This class has sparked my interest. I learn about things I haven't even thought about till today.

Sadly the class came to an end. My next class was Math. I check the paper I got with my classes on it for the room number. After all I still don't know my way around. The room number says it's down the next hallway. I walk down the hall till I find a room with the matching number that's on my paper. I peek my head inside. Seems right, Number on the board. I walk in and the teacher comes right up to me.

"You are Lucy?" She asks.

I nod and she smiles.

"Hello. I am and this is my Math class. You may have a seat over there." She says to me pointing to an empty seat near the front of the class.

I notice Levy is in this class. She sits next to me.

Levy waves at me and I wave back. I sit at my desk. Stands at the front of the class and starts talking about prisms. I understood the whole lesson. I did all the homework at the end of class. Levy says it's because I'm smart but is that the actual reason? I mean I've been able to do math since I was young and my parent- The people who took care of me always called me stupid. I guess the definition of smart varies from place to place.

A bell rung to notify it was lunch time. I walked to the cafeteria with Levy. We were the first ones to get our food. Today for lunch we had hamburgers and fries. Me and Levy talk about books, an interest we both have. Natsu and Grey come and sit at the table.

"Hey, Luce. Hi, Levy." Natsu greets us.

"Sup Gals." Grey Greets.

"Hey guys." Levy greets back.

I just wave back because well my mouth was full of hamburger. Natsu was across from me. He was in deep discussion with Grey. He laughs and smiles. I catch myself staring at him for no reason. I really am weird. I go back to eating.

"So Luce." Natsu tries to get my attention.

It works in the way I almost choke on my burger. Levy pats my back while I cough.

"W-what?" I cough out.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Y-yea. What did you want?" I say still coughing a little.

"I was going to ask how your first classes went. They were hard weren't they? Well that's what it's like being in your senior year."

"What do you mean? They were a breeze."

Natsu and Grey stare at me.

"You had Science and Math right? Those are the hardest subjects!" Grey raises his voice.

I shake my head in disagreement.

"They were easy. I understood every word." I reply.

Levy laughs and Natsu looks confused.

"What type of education have you had in the past?" He asks.

"Well a tutor would come at least once a week maybe more since I was a kid. I think they were a scholar or something but they still taught me pretty well I guess. I mean they came to give extra help to my sister who had trouble at school but since I wasn't 'Human' enough for school, the only chance I had to learn was talking to the tutor. They were nice and agreed to teach me. My par- The people who raised me aloud it so it was ok." I explain.

Natsu and Grey were in shock.

"Is that weird?" I ask.

"No. It just means you're smart, Lu-Chan." Levy tells me.

I smile and thank her. Lunch goes by fast and I'm off to my next class.

"Luce! What class you have next?" Natsu says running up next to me.

"Social Studies." I reply heading to the room the paper had on it.

"Really? Me too. Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Clive." I read the small paper.

"Oh Cool! We're in the same class!"

Since I'm in Natsu's class I don't have to find and just follow him there. I introduce myself to the teacher and take a seat. There is not seating plan in this class we can sit anywhere we want, Natsu told me. I sit next to him near the back. Big Mistake, he kept bugging me when I was trying to pay attention. He kept trying to copy my work or talk to me when the teacher was talking. I now know that I shouldn't sit by Natsu in socials. The class ended and I was heading English.

My teacher was called . Neither Natsu nor Levy was in this class but the girl called Juvia was. I hope I can become friends with her. I walk up to her.

"Hey. My Names Lucy and-" I begin

"You had Lunch with Grey-sama! LOVE RIVAL!" She cuts me off.

"Grey? What? No! I was having lunch with Levy-Chan and-"

"Love Rival!"

"No listen He and Natsu just joined us. If you were watching why didn't you come and eat lunch with us?"

"Oh... Um... Juvia gets shy around Grey-sama."

She gets shy around him? Didn't she chase him around the school?! And she talks in third person... Is it really me who's weird? I wonder that all the time now.

"Well I wish you and I can be friends. Is that alright?" I ask her.

"Is Lucy after MY Grey-sama?" She asks back.

"No. I barely know him actually."

"Well. Juvia supposes she can be friends with Lucy just as long as Lucy is not after Grey-sama."

"G-great."

I hope I didn't make a mistake becoming friends with Juvia. Well at least she seems nice.

English ended fast and I hurried back to my room since classes were over. I got changed into casual clothes. I grabbed a book off my desk and jump on my bed. I open the book and started reading. I didn't even finish the first page when there was a knock at my door. I walk to the door and open it. There Natsu stands hold a white plastic bag containing items. I wonder what the items are.

"Luce come!" He says grabbing my arm and pulling me.

My door slams shut and he running down the hallway dragging me like I'm nothing.

Natsu drags me to the garden. He is smiling and pulls me to the tree. He pushes me down into a sitting position. He then dumps his plastic bag on my lap. Bags of chips and candy falls everywhere.

"Natsu what is this?" I ask in confusion.

"SNACKS!" He almost shouts.

"W-why?"

"Because. You probably haven't taste half of these and I told you I'd make you taste all sorts of new things."

I sigh and open a bag of sour key. I pop one in my mouth. Of course it's good. I can't expect any less.

"So is that the only reason you brought me here? To taste snacks?" I ask.

"Annnddd to hang out. I want learn more about the Weird Luce."

I blush and look away from him. My heart is beating fast. What's with it? I should get it checked out by the should nurse... I've never felt this feeling before... Am I sick? I'm probably as weird as Natsu thinks.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I'm sorry. I've just had such a busy few past weeks. In fact they are still very busy and I had little time to finish this chapter. I am in the Drama club in my school and it was production week. So I've had absolutely no time at all. I'm very sorry. But I finished it. it's better than nothing. tbh I almost cried at the end of this. **

**Leave a review if you like it!**

Chapter 5 Friends

I woke up very early again. I had another nightmare. My sister was in it. Memories of long ago won't leave me alone. I can't go back to sleep so I decide to take a shower and get ready. The warm water washes away the fear and pain. Down the drain it all goes. The water almost burns my skin but not quite. Steam fogs my vision so I close my eyes. I think about those people in that house. Are they okay? Are they happier? What am I thinking of course they're happier.

I turn the water off and wrap myself in a towel. The steam clears and I look in the mirror. I see my sister stare back. She mouths 'I hate You'. I blink. My reflection is back. I look away and exit the bathroom. I open the closet and put my uniform on and check the time, 6:00. I still have an hour before I have to leave. I sit at my desk and open a book. I stare at the words inside, fascinated by each word the author uses. I put that book down and open a different one. I admire each page. The Sense of how each author is different.

I discovered that I am a fast reader. I found out something new about myself, and it's not something bad. It's not something evil. Books are scattered over me desk. Pages of drawings cover my floor. I am seated on the floor in the middle of it all. The clock says 7:58. I bolt up and grab my bag. I rush out the door for and run to the cafeteria hoping to make it for breakfast.

When I come to the cafeteria it's empty and closed. I sigh and feel my stomach grumble. I turn around and walk back down the hall I came from. I take the paper with my classes on it from my bag. My first class is Art taught by a teacher named Mr. Jonah. I follow the hallway to a giant room filled with paintings and sculptures. There the Teacher greets me.

"Hello! You must be Lucy." He speaks while he smiles.

"Yea. You're Mr. Jonah?" I ask.

"Ah yes well call me . I don't think students should call me by my last name. After all I am an art teacher not a professor of some sort."

I laugh at . He's a funny guy. I take a seat. next to levy who is also in this class.

I sketch on the blank paper I was given. The Teacher does not give us much instruction in this class. He just told us to draw what comes to mind. I draw a bird. A flying, free bird. One that will take to the sky and never look back to the earth. I smile imagining that I am that bird.

"What a pretty bird Lu-chan." Levy interrupts my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yea." I reply.

Levy smiles and I realize she's packing up her books. I look at the clock. Class ends in 2 minutes. I stand up and pack up my books, pencils, and everything else. Levy says 'good-bye' and leaves to her next class whatever it is.

I walk to the gym and discover both Natsu and Gray are in my class for P.E. The physical activity here is extreme, Especially with Natsu and Gray always competing. I'm very weak when it comes to exercise but can you blame me? I rarely did it in my life. I'm not saying 'm not athletic, It's just hard to get into something I haven't done in awhile but I love playing the sports. Those are fun!

P.E ended quickly and Natsu grabbed my hand yanking me along.

"Ouch Natsu!" I yell at him.

"Suck it up buttercup! We're going to the cafe and we don't want to miss out on food!" He responds.

Natsu pulled me along to the cafe. They were serving macaroni and cheese. We sat down at our table with our 'group'. I quietly ate my food. Once again it tasted great.

"You really like food don't you?" Gajeel spoke to me for the first time.

I stopped what I was doing and turned and looked at him

"You talking to me?" I ask.

"Yea. You really like food don't you?"

"You're seriously talking to me?"

"is that so wrong?"

"I don't know! You've never talked to me before and honestly sometimes you look really scary."

"...Oh... Well... Do you like food...?"

"..."

"I'm just wondering! Sheesh how can the shrimp be friends with you!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry. Yes I like food."

Gajeel isn't a bad guy. He is scary on the outside but is a good guy. I can see why Levy likes him and I think he likes Levy too.

"Luce, what class you have next?" Natsu asks me.

"Fencing." I reply

"Oh that's cool."

I nod and smile at him. Natsu and I have become best friends in such a short time. It makes me happy.

_"We're best friends after all."_

I flinch. Best friends. We are just good friends that's it. If I get to close to anyone they'll be change their minds about me.

The bell rang and I walked to my next class, Fencing. I'm not totally sure why I have this class but I'm sure it's because I can summon a celestial sword. I enter the right room and it's huge with equipment everywhere. My shoulder is tapped. I turn and Erza smiles at me.

"Erza, you're in this class! That's great we're classmates." I shout and hug her.

Erza pulls away softly and with a smile.

"Actually, I'm your Teacher here." She is still smiling.

My face goes blank.

"But I thought you were a student..." I say quietly.

"Oh, I am in some classes but since I graduated in this area and it's my specialty, I teach this class. Oh if you were wondering I can make armour and weapons appear for me to use, I call requip!" She explains.

Oh yea, I forgot Erza is 19 and really mature. I shouldn't be surprised that she teaches this class.

"So Lucy do you have any experience in fencing or swords?" Erza asks me.

"Um.. sort of? I can summon a celestial sword..." I reply.

"Let's see in."

I nod and put my hand in the air and call for the weapon. The sword appears in my hand. The silver blade with the handle edged in gold. I cut the air with it and it's as light as a feather. I hand it to Erza and she feels the blade. She handles it very carefully, as if it's a being.

"It's a nice blade. I wish I had one." She says still admiring it.

She grabs the handle and spins her hand around. I know she has experience in swords by the way she moves she arm with the sword.

"You've never used it have you?" She turns and asks handing me back my sword.

I shake my head.

If I ever shown it to my parents, I would have probably been slapped across my face. I took a hold of the sword and Erza showed me some basic moves. I practiced with a fighting dummy.

"Lucy, the sword is an extension of your arm." Erza says over and over again.

I try over and over again. Time flies and class is over.

"You're pretty good for someone with no experience. you just need more time and practice" Erza tells me with a pat on the back.

I walk out of the room and to the next class, Ability Control.

I don't know what to expect. Learning to control my ability? to control them? The Zodiac Guardians? I don't know if they would like that. I walk into the room the paper says. The headmaster sits at a desk.

"Welcome Lucy." He greets me.

"Do I have the right room? no one else is here..." I ask him.

"Ah, no. I sometimes work with students on their abilities. In this period, I will teach you how to learn to control your Celestial Guardians of the Zodiac."

I stay quiet. I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Shall we start?" He asks.

I nod lightly.

"I need you to only summon one. Just one of them." He tells me.

I breathe.

"I'll summon the lion. Their leader. He has a soft spot for girls so he's nice to me sometimes.. His name is Leo or ...Loke. That was what I called him as a kid." I explain.

I shut my eyes. Channel into their world. Search for Him, The lion, Just him. Call his name. Leo. Leo. Leo. Bring him to our world. I feel him. He hears me. He knows I'm here.

Loke, Come to me.

A golden flash and he stand in front of me.

"You called me. What for? demonstration again?" He asks me.

Bitterness in his voice.

"No. Not really." I reply.

"Then what?"

He was a lot nicer when I was a kid. When I could call him my friend.

"I- um.." I stutter.

Loke- Leo's face is waiting for an explanation.

"Hello Leo. My name is Makarov, I ask her to summon you." Headmaster intervenes.

Leo face snaps in his direction then back to me.

"You called me because someone asked you to?" He growls.

"N-no." I reply.

"Lucy, why can't you just- Tch."

Leo turns away from me and steps towards Headmaster.

"So what did you want me for?" Leo asks him.

"I want to help Lucy. In order to do that she needs Bond with you and the other Guardians." Headmaster replies.

Leo smirks into a small laugh.

"Bond... Why would she want to bond with the things that make her a monster?"

Leo turns and looks at me. I look at the floor.

"You know she's not a monster." Headmaster speaks to him.

"Heh... We all knew she wasn't. But she chose to believe the words they stabbed her with. We all felt it."

My heart hurts. I can't look at him. I remember. When they were my friends.

"But then she chose to abandon us." He almost spits.

He glares at me. I look up at him.

"Loke-" I start.

"Don't call me that." He stops me.

"You know. I didn't mean-"

"To forget about us? We were there for you. And then because of your sisters words. When she snapped to your parents side. You just broke away from us! We were your friends and you left us alone! You left us and suffered by yourself! It hurt us all! We know it wasn't just you but it still hurt. Hurt so much. You can't just say you didn't mean to. That's not fair Lucy. That's just not fair."

Leo gave me one sad look and disappeared back to his world. Tears welled up in my eyes. I bit my lip.

"Lucy... Did something happen with you and your guardians? In the past?" Headmaster asks.

"Sor...ry. I-..can..'t." I almost sob out.

"Lucy. You may go back to your room. We will continue this next class. You can take this time to be alone."

I stood up and ran out. Tears streaming down my face as I run through the halls. It was my fault. I run through the door of my room and slam it. I fall onto my bed and sob into the pillow. I left them. I choose to leave them. They were my friends.

"I'm sorry." I sob into my pillow.

"I'm... Sorr..y. I'm ...so... So..rry"

I'm sorry.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. Was it sad? did you like it? please leave a review to let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6 Past

**Hello, Hello again. This chapter is short but explains a lot. I've been really stressed out lately since it's near the end of school and there's all those final projects so I don't know when the next chapter will be out but Here you go and leave a review to tell me what you thought. :)**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 6 Past

I hear a knock at the door. My body feels heavy. My tear stained eyes are buried in my pillow. There's a knock again. I slowly turn my head to face the door. Someone on the other side. Who? Who is there? I move my arm to reach out to the door then drop it. Another knock.

"Luce... You there?" A muffled voice from behind the door makes it's way into my ears.

Natsu. Of course it's Natsu. He's the first to come when I'm in pain. A friend I may betray.

I drag my feet out of my bed. One step after another to the door. I place my hand on the handle and twist it open. Pink Hair, Black eyes.

"Luce... What happened? What's wrong..?" he asks.

I say nothing. I can't speak. My voice is buried in the pain.

"Luce..."

I look up to him in the eyes. His black eyes stare back. I feel tears coming back to my eyes. I touch my eye and feel the tears. I realize I'm about to cry again so I turn to go to my room. Natsu grabs my wrist and spins my around and pulls me into a hug.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, If you need listener, if you just need someone, I told you, I can be that friend." He speaks his words so soft.

Why is he so warm? Why has he cared about me since we met? Why?

"N..ats...u.." I sob into his chest.

He slowly pushes me into my room and closes the door.

"It's ok Lucy." He comforts me.

I close my eyes and slowly my sobs become quiet. He takes my shoulders and slowly pulls away. He smiles a little.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" He asks.

I nod and sit on my bed. He sits in the chair at my desk. I breathe in and out.

"I can never make the right choice." I start.

Natsu leans in to listen.

"My ability is to summon The Celestial Guardians of the Zodiac. When I was a little kid they were my friends but I was also close with my sister at the time. She didn't mind me or them nor did she think they were scary. My parents still favored her however and tried to keep her away from me. I guess they thought I'd curse her and so I lived in the attic by myself. I wasn't lonely, I had my Zodiac friends. They visited all the time. They gave me happy memories. My sister would visit me secretly from time to time. We promised to always be best friends." I explain and look at Natsu to see if he's still listening.

He makes eye contact with me as if saying 'go on.'

"My parents found out about her still visiting me. They took it out on me of course. Saying it was my fault. Whenever I was in pain, scared, or lonely my Zodiac friends would show up and since my parents were yelling at me and beating me, I was extremely scared and in pain. All 12 of them showed up. All 12 protected me. All 12 hurt my parents. I told them to stop, and my sister screamed 'Monsters'. The one thing I never wanted to happen, happened. My sister never saw me the same way. She became scared of me. I tried apologizing but they still thought I was a monster. I started to blame myself. Each one of the Zodiac tried to comfort me but I snapped at every single one of them. I told my only friends I didn't need them. That they were the reason I'm a monster. That they should leave me alone forever." I sigh. "They did exactly that. Now each one of them hates me. And today I had to summon one. One that I was really close to and he.. ha..tes m..e..."

Tear are welling up in my eyes again. I hide my face in my hands.

"Luce... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain you went through. You're not alone anymore. I won't let you be alone anymore." Natsu tells me.

I lift my face to look at him. He stands up and stands in front of me.

"I know we only met a few days ago but I am your friend. I promise you. I will always be here for you." Natsu speaks.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"You are not alone anymore. You are not in the past anymore. You are not a monster." He reassures me.

It's my choice to believe him. I stare into his eyes. Do I see truth? or is it a lie? Will he become like my sister? Will he abandon me in the end? I have no way of knowing. I have no chance of knowing if I don't move forward.

"Natsu, Thank you." I tell him.

He smiles even bigger then before and pulls me out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I ask being pulled along.

"It's dinner time! We're getting some food!" He shouts.

He leads me to the cafeteria and we sit with the others.

"Stay." Natsu commands me and runs off.

"Lu-Chan! Where have you been? I didn't see you after classes.." Levy asks me.

"Oh.. I was in my room... Headmaster let me off early.." I reply.

"Really? Lucky! I'd love to be able to leave class early."

"Yea..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Why?"

"I don't know. Hunch I guess."

Levy turns and starts talking to Gajeel. I rest my head on my hand. I notice Natsu walking back to the table with two plates. He places one in front of me. It has Pizza on it. A big smile emerges on my face.

"Thank you." I say before I dig in.

"Anytime Luce." Natsu laughs.

Natsu sits next to me. From time to time he looks at me as if he's studying me. Scanning my emotions. I can't help but feel embarrassed so I turn away. I finish my food and chat with everyone at the table. It gets late and everyone is heading back to their rooms. Natsu and I walk to ours since his is next to mine. Down the hall and to my door.

"Are you going to okay by yourself?" He asks.

Natsu is always concerned about me. It's nice to have a friend like him.

"Yea." I assure him.

"You sure? positive? Cause you were crying pretty hard no more than an hour ago..."

I nudge him playful way.

"Yes. I'll be ok. I know I'm not alone anymore, remember?"

He nods, smiles, pats my head, and walks to his room.

I close the door. I smile and lean my back against the door. I place my hand on my heart. A rapid beat is felt against my palm.

"Natsu..." I whisper to myself.

He's a stranger who waltzed into my life. I literally met two days ago. What makes him any different. How come I care about him? It seems I think about him more and more. Why did I reveal my whole past to him because he asked? Why did I cry in his arms? Why did I believe his promise? What is he to me? What will he be to me?

Sheesh, I have to stop thinking about this.

I walk into my bathroom and strip to get into the shower. The Steam fills the bathroom. Water streams down my back. The heat purifies my body. I close my eyes to focus on the warmth. The sound of the dripping water gives me comfort. I take shampoo to my long blonde hair. I scrub my scalp with my fingers. I rinse my hair and I wash my body. I turn the water off and hop out. I feel clean.

I wrap myself in a towel and stand in front of the sink. The mirror is fogged with steam. I wipe one streak with my hand. I see my reflection. I smile and touch my face.

"You thought you could escape me?"

I trip backwards. Her face is there not mine. Emily's face is smiling not me.

"They'll all betray you." Words come out of her mouth.

"Stop it." I say to myself placing my hands on my head.

"You don't deserve Happiness."

"I'm not in the past anymore. Stop it!"

"You're a Monster."

I fall to the floor.

"Stop it! I'm not! Stop!"

"You will always end up alone."

"I'm not alone! I have Natsu!"

"He'll leave you. Like me."

"Stop it! Stop It! STOP IT!"

I place my hands over my ears. I'm not alone. I'm not in the past. I'm not a monster. I am crying on the floor of my bathroom. I wipe my eyes and look up at the mirror. Emily is not there. She never was. It was in all in my head. I still have that fear. I still fear her. I know I shouldn't.

"Pathetic" I tell myself.

I look up at the ceiling. I run my hand through my hair. I might go insane at this rate. I stand up and look in the mirror. I give it a sad smile

"I'm sorry, Emily. I'm sorry." I tell the mirror.

I turn and walk out of the washroom.


	7. Chapter 7 The Change I'm Trying To Make

**HI! Sorry I know, I know, It's really late. I apologize! I'm suppose to be doing Homework right now but I'm updating for you so be happy! I had some trouble righting this so I really hope you are not disappointed.**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 7 The Change I'm Trying To Make

Me and Natsu stand outside the school. Our faces have no expression.

"Luce, you're not alone." Natsu Whispers to me.

"Natsu." I speak his name with a small smile.

"Luce, I won't let you be alone."

"Natsu. Than-"

"You Monster."

"What?"

I stare him in the eyes.

"How can I stay with a terrible Monster?" Natsu raises his voice.

"Natsu-"

"Don't say my name, Monster."

Hatred in his eyes. I turn away from him.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me." I reply to him.

"How can I not hate you? You are the fucking worst."

"I'm sorry! I-"

"I hate you. You're an insane Monster."

"No. No."

I look back at Natsu.

"I told you." Emily speaks as she appears from behind him.

"No. Stop. Natsu. Don't leave." I stutter.

Natsu gives me one last glare and turns and walk away with Emily.

"No. Natsu. No. don't leave. NO!"

My eyes snap open and Sit up. It was a nightmare. A real nightmare. Not from the past, but from the future. I'm breathing heavily and sweating hard. Natsu was in my nightmare and it scared the shit out of me. I wipe my face with my hand. I check the time, 5:30am. I can't go back to sleep. I go and take a shower for half an hour then I come back to my back to my bed and sit on it.

It's been a week since I arrived. I'm suppose to get my rank today. I found out that Mira, Erza, Jellal and Natsu were S Ranked. Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel were A ranks. Lisanna and Wendy are B ranked. There are also C ranked, E ranked, and D ranked. I've had a few sessions with the headmaster. The recent one my spirits went out of control and almost destroyed that part of the build.

I stopped them before it got too bad. Headmaster says I'm very strong, not because of my spirits but because I can contain them. It takes my energy to summon them and send them back. Erza says it's also how I handle my Celestial Sword. I treat it like a spirit, as a friend to protect me. They all say I have potential to become stronger.

_To become more of a monster_

I mean if they think it's better for me, I guess it's good.

I lay back down on my bed. What rank with I be? If I'm strong will I be A rank? There's no way I'll ever be an S rank. I think I could be a B rank, That'll suit me but if I'm less like a C or E then that's fine too. After it's only the Zodiac strength that makes me strong, not mine. The Zodiac... Do they still hate me? Lok- Leo was pretty mad and hurt the last time I saw him. There's a gap between me and all of them. Do I want that?

I neglected them because I was afraid. Why am I afraid now? I can be myself here. Do I want them to hate me? No. No I don't. I want to be friends again. I miss them. I miss our friendship. I want to make this right. I'm going to make this right. even if they still hate me. I'm going to clear things up between us. I'm going to do this. I can't keep crying about it. I'm going to take the first step.

I close my eyes and search their world. Search for the Lion. Leo. I need you, Leo. I need to talk to you. I know you can hear me. Please. Loke. A golden flash blinds my eyes shut. I peek them open and Leo is standing in my room. I sit up quickly.

"You wanted to talk?" He asks so bitter.

"Yea." I reply to him.

"Well? What? What did you want, Lucy?"

"Leo. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I've never said I was sorry and I truly am. I was rash and blaming it on you guys when you were the only ones there for me."

"You think you can apologize now?! You-"

"I know, I can't just apologize and everything will be okay! I know that! But I-, I just can't sit and do nothing anymore. I destroyed our bond and just cried about it! I don't want to be like that anymore! I don't want to be that scared little girl! Yes I was afraid of my parents! Yes my sister was everything to me! But I loved you guys. You knew I loved you. I'm sorry that I broke our friendship. I'm sorry that I turned away from you guys. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Loke."

"Lucy... You-"

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. It's ok for you to still hate me. But I just want you to understand my feelings now."

Loke stays silent as I do. He shifts his stance runs a hand through his mane. He looks me in eyes and sighs.

"You really are trying, aren't you? You really hurt us, some more than others. All of us tried to hate you, but none of could bring ourselves to. I couldn't hate you. I'm not going to hold a grudge against you but I haven't forgiven you either. Yet at least." He says to me with a small smile.

"Loke, Tha-" I start yet he cuts me off.

"Don't thank me. There's nothing to thank me for. You still have 11 more guardians to apologize to and some of them won't accept it. Some like Aquarius. She was one of the most shocked. She was easy on you as a child but she was close to you. And now that you're older, I doubt she'll hold back... but you should summon her next."

He gives me a serious look. I look at the floor. Aquarius... She was like an older sister to me. She gave me the love I didn't get from my parents. I understand why she would be the most hurt by my words.

"I have to go, Lucy." Loke says to me.

He turns to leave and starts to disappear.

"Wait! Loke! Are we Friends? Again?" I ask quickly before he leaves completely

He looks over his shoulder at me and smiles.

"Only Time will tell." Are the words he leaves me with and then he's gone.

I smile to myself. Loke doesn't hate me. That's great. I've taken one more step forward. But he's right. I should contact Aquarius next. Now? I check the time, 6:35. I should probably talk to her after classes today. Wait, I can't. I'm going to the headmaster's office for my rank. After that then? Natsu will most likely drag me to the Den to hang out. I know! I'll talk to her before I go to bed. Then I can hear her response without rushing.

I go into the washroom to brush my hair. I watch myself in the mirror. I look away quickly. I can't say I'm not afraid of my face. Of Emily's face. I'm suppose to be conquering my fears but this is one that I can't get over. I don't think I have the right to get over it. After all it's her face. She had it first. She was born first after all. I was the curse to follow. No. I can't think l like that anymore.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Emily speaks from within the mirror.

I stare at her.

"You are only a failed copy of me." She goes on.

I take her insults.

"These people what do they see in you?"

I look at her in the eyes.

"Potential to become their beast?"

I take one breath and walk out of the bathroom.

"They will make you a real Monster Lucy! You know They will!" She echoes into my head.

Emily is wrong. I know she's wrong. She has to be. They wouldn't do that to me. Would they? I've only known them for a week. No. They are different. They are like me. I am like them. I'm one of them, Right? I have to be one of them. Or else what am I? Who am I? I belong here, don't I? If not where do I belong? I am me and I belong at here, at this academy. I am Lucy and I belong here. I am my own person. I am. I am.

_A failed copy of Emily. _

I check the time, 7:10. I should get breakfast now. I walk out my door and lock it.

"Luce!"

I turn and Natsu is just leaving his place as well. I stare at him for a moment the just continue on my way.

"Luce! Lucy! Wait!" He calls from behind me.

He eventually runs up beside me.

"Sheesh, You could wait for me! can't you?" Natsu complains.

"Nope. I'm on my way for food. Don't come in between me and my food." I reply.

"That's harsh. What if I was dying?"

"Then I'd eat first and then come to your aid."

"Come on! Seriously?!"

I laugh and walk faster and Natsu Complains as he follows me. We come to the cafeteria and grab our breakfast then sit down. I get into a very detailed conversation with Levy about our math homework while Natsu and Gray fought over who was better at flexing their arms.

"So Lucy, I heard your getting rank today." Erza suddenly talks to me.

Everyone at the table slowly eases into our talking.

"Huh? uh... Yea... I am..." I slowly reply.

"That's good. I know you will get a good one. What are you expecting?" She asks.

"B..."

"That seems reasonable but always aim higher."

"I am... B is pretty high..."

"Yes well just do your best is what I'm saying."

"Right..."

"You know sometimes people drift off into their rank groups." Lisanna speaks out.

"Yea but it's not like that here right?" Levy asks.

"Well besides Lisanna, We're all S and As." Gray adds.

"Well Sorry for being a B." Lisanna pouts.

"But you know if we weren't childhood friends, I wonder if you would be with those other B ranks?" Gray asks

"What about Wendy?" Levy asks.

"She eats with her friends her age. She's only twelve. She's pretty strong to. I bet she'll be an A rank by the time she's in our grade." Erza explains.

"True, True." Mira agrees.

"But what about Lucy? She doesn't have a rank and she hangs out with us." Levy adds.

"But that's because Natsu introduced her to us." Lisanna makes a point.

Their talking as if I'm an outsider. What does my rank have to do with anything? If I become a B or even a C, will they no longer be my friends? I don't have a history with them like Lisanna. Would they shun me?

"Why does it matter?" Natsu asks out of the blue.

Everyone stops and stares at him.

"We don't divide by rank nor are we friends because of it." Natsu goes on. "I'm not friends with you guys because we have similar ranks. I'm friends with you people because I like you guys and same goes for Luce, whether she gets C rank or S rank. It doesn't matter."

Everyone nods and sighs and agrees. I slightly smile to myself and chew my food. Everyone goes back into their happy discussions on whatever they were talking about before. Natsu goes back to arguing with Gray and I chat with Levy. I take a lot of notice to Natsu, it's weird. He's like the first person I see when I look at our group. I pay way too much attention to him. Maybe it's because I hang out with him a lot. I mean A Lot. We hang our after class, at meal times, and weekends too.

I guess it's because he's the first person I met here? But I've also known Levy and Gray from the beginning too. I don't really notice them the way I notice Natsu. What is it? What is it about him? Maybe I should ask Levy about it. She's very smart. Maybe it's a mental disorder? I wouldn't doubt that. I don't think like everyone else here after all. I don't think like them.

_I'm not one of them._

I guess he's just interesting. Or I'm just Weird. That's what he says all the time that I'm weird.

The first bell goes and everyone gets up from breakfast.

"Luce, Meet in the den after all your tests!" Natsu shouts running away.

"I have classes first!" I shout at him.

"After that I mean!"

"Right."

And he's gone. I sigh, pick up my bag and head to science.


	8. Chapter 8 Stronger than I thought

**HEYO! How's it going guys? School's out for me! woot! but I can't promise any early chapters... I might be busy this summer but i will do my best to get chapters done so**

**~ENJOY **

Chapter 8 Stronger than I thought

Classes are over and I'm headed to the Headmaster's office for my rank testing. The hallway walk is so long. Am I getting nervous? Calm down, Lucy. It's ok. You've been there many times before. This time isn't any different except this is finding my rank. What will my rank be? I know I'm not really strong but I'm not really weak, am I? I can't really say since I don't know the definition of weak and strong.

I arrive at the big doors of the office. I breathe in and out, in and out. I relax. I place my hand on the door handle. I hesitate. I shake my head and open the door. Headmaster sits at his office looking at papers.

"Headmaster..?" I slowly talk to him.

"Hmm..? Oh, Lucy! You here! Great." He looks up and clearly speaking.

"Hi..."

"Come, Come."

I awkwardly walk to the chair in front of his desk.

"So what's my rank..?" I ask.

He smiles at me with a little laugh or chuckle, I can't tell. Is he making fun of me?

"Yes of course. But first you have to answer a few questions." He replies to me finally.

"Sure? What are they?"

"Lucy, Do you think grow here? Become stronger and a better person? Believe in yourself? Here at this school?"

I'm silent. I haven't thought about these questions. But in a way I've been a applying them to myself. I'll be honest.

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not sure about my future. Right now, I don't believe in myself but I want to change that. I do want to become stronger. I want to live here. I may have only been here for about a week but I think I belong here. I want to try believing myself and leave the past. I want to be here. I do." I explain.

Headmaster stares at me for moments studying my face. His face is serious. Is he considering kicking me out? I don't want to go back to that house. It's true I want to be here with everyone. With Levy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, and Natsu. I don't want to leave.

"Well alright then here you go." Headmaster voice changes to be jolly.

I notice he is now smiling while handing me a small card. I take it out of his hand. It's a student card. It's my student card. It contains information about me. I study it more.

Name: Lucy, Gender: Female, Hair: Blond, Eye: Brown, Age: 17 Rank: S, and a picture of me. Wait... I look back at the rank. It does say S. What?!

"S?" I say.

"Yes, that is you official rank. Depending how you go along it can go down but that's rare to happen." Headmaster explains.

"Oh but S? How can I be an S Headmaster? I was expecting at the highest a B but I Don't think I deserve an S rank..."

"Lucy... You deserve that S as much as everyone else deserves their ranks."

"But there are others that are better than me! Stronger than me!"

"Lucy, There are only Four S ranks in the school, well Five now. Natsu, Erza, Mira, My grandson Laxus, and now you. We don't assign ranks only to strength and skill. It's knowledge too and how you apply your ability to your life. You have an excellent mind Lucy, One of the smartest students I've had."

"But There's Levy-"

"Levy is indeed smart. But it's your strength, skill, knowledge, and your ability. Lucy don't think anyone deserves your rank but you."

"But Headmaster-"

"Lucy, you did well. You will do well."

Headmaster send me out.

I walk down the hall staring at my card. S rank... It's not even my strength though. I'm weak, it's my spirits strength. I sigh, I guess this is my path. It's poof I'm strong.

_Proof I'm a monster._

I can do this. I can be a student here. I want to be a student here. I have a place where I belong. Where I can return to. Where I can be me. Where I can have friends. I don't have to fear anything.

_I fear everything_

I can and will stay here. I'll learn here. I'll finally be free.

I walk into the Den. At my "group's" couch. There's only Natsu there. I walk up to him.

"Natsu? What are you doing here by yourself?" I ask him.

He notices me and smiles.

"I told you I'd meet you here. Everyone left but I stayed to wait for you." He explains.

I smile to myself. It's cute that he waited for me. Wait, Cute? What? Weird choice of words.

"That's great. Thanks for waiting. You want to hangout?" I ask him happily.

"Well duh. I waited for a long time. Not to not hangout." He replies.

"Right. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?"

"Yea, let's go to the garden. It's too quiet in here."

"Alright."

I follow Natsu to the garden. It's warm out. Not hot but not cool, Warm. I's nice. I sit under "my" tree and Natsu sits next to me.

"So did you get your rank?" Natsu asks me.

"Yea." I tell him my answer.

"May I know what your rank is?"

I hand him my student card without looking at him. In a way, I'm still upset. It takes him a few moments to read.

"S. Wow that's great Lucy." He speaks.

"Yea... great.." I say in response.

"You don't sound happy... Why?"

"I am. I am. But I'm also confused. Like Why did get such a high rank. I'm not even Strong! I just don't think I deserve it."

"Luce, you are strong, you just don't look at yourself like others do."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you see in yourself?"

"A weak little girl."

"Well, What I see is a cool sassy blonde who has a strong spirit. Loves having fun and cares for others."

I blush when he says what he sees in me. I haven't been told this before but why do I feel so warm? And embarrassed? It's not that big of a deal. Sheesh, Maybe I should see the school nurse...

"Do you see the difference?" He asks.

"You really think that of me?" I ask back.

"Yea... So don't say you don't deserve it, you do."

"But it's not even my strength! It's the Zodiac's!"

"But it's you who guides them, powers them, and gives them strength. Yes their strong but I believe you're stronger."

My face flushes red. I turn away from Natsu. My heart is beating so fast. I turn back to look at him in the eyes. His eyes stare in mine. They reflect the world in darkness. His eyes are so drawing. My face goes redder. Oh God, What is this feeling. I should definitely ask Levy.

"Luce, you are an S rank. Like me." Natsu tells softly.

He smiles and his eyes beam. It's rather adorable. He makes me smile. He cheers me up. I really feel close to Natsu. I think he'll always have my back.

"Thanks, Natsu." I thank him.

"Anytime, Luce." He replies still smiling.

We goof off till sundown. Laughing and joking about the silliest things. It gets late and me and him walk to our rooms. He tells me good night and enters his. I walk into mine and sit on my bed. I smile to myself remembering what Natsu told me. He really is nice. But now I have to face another part of my past. I have to face Aquarius


	9. Chapter 9 My Long Awaited Reunion

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's late I know, I'm not even going to try to Excuse myself. I've been really busy and will continue to be busy this summer. SO Chapters may not come out as soon as you want them too. This chapter is short but I had to end it where it is so I can move on. On the plus note I am going to start having more Nalu moments after this so get ready. That's all I have to say and I am sorry.**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 9 My long awaited Reunion

"You think you can just apologize to me and it'll be alright?" Aquarius yells at me in my room.

I've summoned her and tried to apologize. Aquarius was like an older sister to me but I can't hope she'll go back to being like that. She's strong at heart and really stubborn too. I don't think she'll forgive but I can try.

"Aquarius That's not what I meant-" I try to explain to her.

"Not what you meant? Lucy you're older now I get it and I know you want to smoothen out the past but everything has consequences, doesn't matter how old you were, how you were feeling, or if you regret it. It hurt. It really did hurt being told by someone you loved that they didn't need you. At first I was like oh well, she'll get over it and things will be the same. but then you never called us again. As time went on the gap between us grew. That day became more of a painful memory. You waited too long. So many years. I waited for you." She tells me.

"Aquarius I-"

"I know we went too far with your parents. I knew that. So I waited for you to call us again so we all could make up and get over it but You didn't summon us. Not one of us. Then your words really applied, that you didn't need us. It sank in more and more Lucy. Finally I believed it, You didn't need us. You didn't need me."

She looks at me with a glare. Tears emerging in my eyes. I try not to blink so I don't cry. It gets a little hard to see and my eyelids are begging to release the waves from my eyes.

"A-Aquarius, I'm not justifying myself. I want you to understand. I don't want to leave things like they were. I want you to be my friend again but I know it's selfish of me to have that hope." I tell her being as strong as I can.

"That's right Lucy; you are being selfish for that hope. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to stay by your side. But That can't happen. We make you a monster, remember? And as long as you are with you will never be loved by your parents or your sister!" She shouts at me.

"I don't care about that anymore! No matter what I do, they will never love me! No matter what I did! I gave up on that! I don't even live there anymore. They sent me away to a boarding school. They don't care for me and they never will. That's why I'm trying to repair my relationships with you guys. So I can finally forget what happened in that house."

"So you're using us to forget? Again you are thinking of yourse-"

"That's not it! Come on Aquarius. Do you really think that of me?"

"I don't know what I think of you now."

Things fall silent. No more apologies. No more explanations. No more words. Aquarius glare dropped into sadness. I stared at the floor. I want to say something but I don't. I want to tell her more reasons why I'm sorry but I won't. I want to convey more of my feelings to her but I can't.

"Lucy..." She calls my name quietly catching my attention.

I stare at her waiting for her to say something. she looks into my eyes. I see a mix of emotions. Waves of sadness, Storms of anger, and a small tiny shine of content.

"You- I know what you are trying to do. I understand wanting to erase the past but I also know that's it's not that easy. Words can never be taken back. They can never leave the ears of those who heard them. It's the same about the past. It won't disappear. It can't change." She slowly tells me.

"The past can't change but that doesn't mean we can't change. We are not in the past. I am not in the past. I am in the present. I am trying to make change so the future doesn't look like the past. So I am not stuck thinking about my parents or my sister or what I did. I'm thinking about what I will do. I want to change. I'm making an effort to change." I speak my mind for the first time.

Aquarius gives me a more loosen look. I sit down on my bed.

"I just don't want to be stuck in time. I've already lived long enough wasting time on my past. I want to live now. I want to finally be free to be me. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. Honestly I liked to have but I'm not asking for it. I want you to understand that I'm sorry and ready to repair or relationship. And if you don't want that we can build a new one. A clean slate. If you just don't want anything to do with me, fine, I will leave you alone. All I want know is if I do call you in a desperate situation will you have my back?" I speak slowly ending in a question.

She didn't answer. She just gave me one glance and disappeared but one thing that I did notice with her glance, one important thing, is that she looked like she was about to cry. For that one moment that one glance, she seemed to understand my words. I reached her. She heard me. Now all I have to do is wait. Time will heal all the wounds. No, Time doesn't heal wounds, it only teaches us to live with the pain.


	10. Chapter 10 Chaos In The Morning

**Hey Guys! It's been awhile. I am sorry for being late once again. Not sure if I'll ever be early ever again either :/. Anyway one of the reasons for the looonnnggg wait is because I went camping (No Wifi ;-;) which was fun. I also got an idea for a mini NaLu story while I was there but not sure if I should post it. It would be a one shot and it's kinda based on a true story-ish (Leave a review if I should or not!). Moving on to this chapter, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. There is NaLu in it! I did my best and it was fun to write this one. I got really excited and I'm hoping you'll let me know what you think!**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 10 Chaos In The morning

I talked to the rest of the Zodiac in one night. 10 of them. One by One. Some weren't happy and some were so joyful they cried. I didn't get any sleep but I wasn't tired. I had to tell them. I had to mean my words. Now I take the steps. Forward. It's a good thing I don't have classes. I would collapse. I said I wasn't tired but that was when I was talking to the zodiac. Now after one sleepless night, I'm done.

I drop on my bed. Sleep at last. My eyelids fall close.

"LUCE! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING! BREAKFAST!" Natsu shouts through the door banging on my door.

Right when I close my eyes.

"Natsu. Go away." I groan.

"C'MON YOU'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!" He yells back.

"I don't care. Leave. I need my sleep."

"YOU HAD ALL NIGHT FOR THAT! WAKE UP! LUCE!"

I shove my head in my pillow.

"LUCE!"

I should just ignore him.

"LUUCCEE!"

More banging. More ignoring.

"LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"OH MY GOD NATSU!" I yell as I get up and storm to the door and open it.

Natsu stands there with a smile. I stand there with a glare in my eyes.

"Natsu, I have stayed up all night and would appreciate to get some sleep before I collapse." I explain with an 'I'm gonna kill you' smile.

"Why would you do that? C'mon Luce, everyone is gonna be there and you love breakfast!" He complains back.

I blink at him. Is he an idiot? Wait I already know that but still! I just told him I haven't had any sleep and may collapse.

"Natsu... I just told you. I am running on no sleep. Any longer and I may kill someone and look you are the closest." I tell him ending with another 'I'm going to fucking kill you' smile

He gulps and takes a step back. He then puts his hands up.

"Alright, Alright, I got it. If you wanted me to bring it to you, you could've just said so." He says with a smirk.

"I didn't say-" I try to reply back and

He's gone.

I am so locking the door. I am going to sleep. No more disturbances. Sound Sleep. I rest back on my bed. Nothing but Silence. I snuggle into my pillow, close my eyes, and fall into my heavenly darkness of slumber.

"Luce." Natsu's voice gets my attention.

"Natsu? Where am I?" I ask confused of how I got here.

I look around. Everything is white. Nothing else just white.

"Lucy." His voice calls again but I can't see him.

"Natsu? Where are you?" I call out looking around.

"Behind you."

I turn quickly and a hand grabs my hand making take me take a step.

I'm in a huge green field. Flowers are seen in the distance. I look around.

"Luce."

I look back in front of me. It was Natsu's hand that grabbed mine and it's Natsu who's in front of me holding my hand.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

He smiles with his big grin.

"Come." He speaks back.

He pulls me along through the field, through the flowers. Birds fly above us in the blue sky. The sun smiles on our skin. A warm breeze surrounds us.

"Where are we going?" I ask him another question.

He just looks over his shoulder and smiles again that's more of smirk. Then he looks forwards again. His hand warmly pulls me. I stare at his walking figure. Something tugs my heart. I blush at bit and look at the ground.

Natsu stops. I bump into him. I back up a bit but Natsu doesn't let go of my hand. I realize we are by a cliff. I notice Natsu is staring into the horizon so I do the same. The sight is astonishing. It's paradise that words cannot describe. Beautiful. Speechless beauty. The sun is setting over this sanctuary. Natsu turns back to me. I look back to him in the eyes. He smiles happily. He pulls me into a soft, gentle hug.

"Natsu." I don't know why I don't question.

He leans to my ear.

"Lucy." He whispers my name sending chills down my spine.

He slowly pulls away from the hug and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you, Luce." His words fill my ears.

"I love you too." Slips from my mouth.

I love him? Natsu smiles once again perfectly. He leans down to me. I lean towards him. Anticipating the kiss. Our lips inching together slowly. Centimeters apart.

"LUCE! WAKE UP!" Natsu yells at me scaring the crap out of me.

I jump up. I breathe hard.

"A dream?" I ask myself looking around.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Natsu asks, inching close to my face.

My eyes widen and I slap him away.

"What the hell! Why?" Natsu cusses in confusion.

"W-why are you here? H-how did you get in?" I ask stuttering.

I can't look at him in the face I'm so embarrassed

"Well, I told I'd bring breakfast. And I try to open the door but you locked it so I went thought the window. Here" He says so casually hand me a tray with strawberry crepes and a milk shake on it. How did he get this through my window? I take the tray.

"S-so you broke into my room?!" I accuse him still stutter and not making eye contact.

"Well not exactly. It was unlocked!" He justifies himself.

"T-that doesn't make it okay!"

"But I told you I was coming! And you purposely locked the door!"

"Because I wanted to sleep!"

I finally look at him but not for long. His face is once again close. I remember the last part of my dream. I blush really hard and turn away quickly. I stuff my mouth with crepe.

"What were you doing all night anyway?" he asks me.

"Important stuff." I reply, mouth full, looking away.

"What important stuff?"

"Just Stuff!"

"I'm asking what stuff!"

"None of your business!"

He grabs my cheeks and yanks them to face him.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asks seriously.

I swallow hard and my flushes bright red. I jolt back knocking the tray spilling everything on the floor and Natsu. Natsu falls backs wards pulling my face bring me down with him. I fall on his chest being smushed with crepe and milkshake. My blankets in the middle of the mess.

"Oh my god..." Natsu puffs out.

I jump from off his chest being even more embarrassed. Not a good idea. I go backwards and end up kneeing his crotch.

"Gahhhhhhhh" He groans in pains.

"Ah, Sorry" I apologize getting off of him.

My face is red in embarrassment, there's mess all over the floor, and Natsu rolling in it crying in pain, great.

"Natsu stop it! You're making it worse!" I shout at him.

He stops rolling and looks at me.

"Making it worse? You created this whole mess! And to top it off you were the one that sacked me!" He argues back.

"Only because you grabbed my face!" I blame him.

"How does that make it my fault?!"

"I don't know! Whatever, this wouldn't have happened if you just let me sleep1"

"You can't sleep the day away. It's a waste of the day."

"Well I was just hoping to sleep this morning; I didn't say I would sleep all day."

"Right, if I bet you would sleep till lunch."

"I probably would."

"That's not good."

"It's a weekend! People do sleep in!"

"Oh yea it's a weekend."

"You forgot?"

"Not really but I just woke up earlier than usual today."

I sigh and walk towards the bathroom.

"Where you going?"" Natsu asks from the floor.

"To take a shower. You try to clean that up." I explain walking in the washroom.

"Oh no you don't."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me backwards. I trip and fall on my butt.

"HEY! Not cool!" I shout at him.

"I get to shower first. I'm messier and you have to clean it up." He explains with a smirk.

"But it's my shower. Plus if you wanted to shower just go to your room, it's right next door."

"Yes it is but I'm dripping with milkshake and I don't want to drip the mess in the hall. We'll both get yelled at then."

"But-"

"Just start cleaning up."

He walks in and locks the door. I stare at the door for a moment. He just stole my shower. I grab my dirty blanket and put it in my dirty clothes basket. Grabbed some cleaning supplies from the closet by the bathroom. I soak up all the spilled liquid. I clean up the chucks of crepe on the floor. It's a good thing I don't have carpet. I'm going to need to mop. I can only do that after I shower. I take out my spare blanket and put it on my bed.

"Luce! Where are your towels?" I hear Natsu shout through the bathroom door.

"Under the sink." I shout back.

"Found them!"

I hear the bathroom door unlock. Natsu steps out of the washroom nothing but a towel around his waist. I gulp. Natsu has abs. Like built abs. He looks hot. What the hell am I thinking? But seriously, He looks good. I knew Natsu was attractive but I didn't know he was this attractive.

"Like what you see?" His voice breaks my thoughts.

I flush red. He noticed I was staring.

"N-no. I-I am g-going to take a s-shower now." I stutter getting up and rushing to the washroom.

I hear him laughing through the door. My face is burning. My heart is beating. There is something wrong with me. I have to ask Levy.

I strip and get in the shower. I calm down. The steam feels good on my skin. My mind wanders back to the dream I had. It's starting to fade in my mind. All I can really remember of it is me and Natsu exchanged 'I love you's and were about to kiss. I can't believe I had that dream. I mean I've never thought of Natsu like that, have I? Anyway it's just weird. It's not like I find him attractive besides when he's shirtless. But that doesn't mean anything. Every girl likes abs so it's ok if I think his abs are cool. I would think any guy's abs is nice. Natsu is just a built good looking good looking boy.

The water streams down my body. The heat releases my muscles from tension. It feels so good. I wash my golden hair clean. I scrub the dirt off my body. I feel like I'm sparkling. I get out of the steaming bliss. I grab my towel. Natsu probably left. So there shouldn't be any more problems. I wrap the towel around my body and grab the door handle. I twist it and open the door.

Natsu is laying on my bed in his boxers looking through my sketch book.

"What are you doing? Why are you still here?" I shout at him.

He looks up at me and scans me from bottom to top. I realize I'm still just wearing a towel and hide behind the bathroom door. He laughs again and puts down my sketch book. I peek out to hear his answer.

"Ah well, my clothes are dirty and I can't just go out like this." He explains.

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR!" I yell at him.

"Yea but still-"

"OUT! I want to get changed and I can't with you here."

"But I-"

"I don't care, get out."

I come out of hiding and push him to the door.

"Hey- wait a minute-" He starts talking.

"Out! Out! Out! Out!" I repeat.

I open the door and shove him out. I re-lock it and hear him shout a bit outside. His voice disappears. I sigh and walk to my dresser. I put on a pink tank top and some jean shorts. I decide to mop my room so I do that. It's finally clean.

I blow dry and brush my hair. I want to hang out with Levy. I have to talk to her. I need to ask her questions about my dream. I walk out of my room and lock it. I glance at Natsu's door. I shake my head and walk down the hall. I go straight to Levy's room. I knock on the door. I wait for a few seconds then the door slowly opens. Levy stands there in Pajamas and messy hair.

"Lu-Chan?" She confirms it's me.

"Hi Levy-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I ask her.

"Yea sure. That be awesome. Come in!"

She opens the all the way and lets me in. Her room is different from mine. She has a bigger book shelf and a bigger desk. Her bed is smaller though. She has a circular rug in the middle of the room that's pink and white. It matches her walls that are pink.

"SO this is my room." She tells me bubbly.

"It's nice." I tell her.

"Thanks. Come sit down"

She sits on her bed and pats next to her. I walk over and sit where she gestured.

"So what did you want to do?" Levy asks.

"Well actually I need to ask you about something." I reply

"What is it?"

"It's about I dream I had."

"Good dream or bad dream?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't remember full details but it involved Natsu."

"Go on."

"We were walking and he was pulling me by the hand. I asked him where we were going but he just smiled. Then we stopped by a cliff. He pulled me into a hug and said my name. Then he pulled away and told me he loved me and I told him I loved him and we were about to kiss but I woke up."

"Oooo A Love Dream!"

"Love dream?"

"You know when you have a dream about the one you like."

"But I don't like Natsu. At least I don't think I do."

She smirked at me. She then sighed.

"Do you ever feel weird around Natsu?" She asks.

"I don't know if I feel weird but sometimes my heart beats really fast and I get embarrassed for no reason." I explain.

"You totally like him!"

"I don't! It was just a weird dream!"

"Do you find him attractive?"

"Well yea sort of but that's because he is attractive. I'm not saying it's 'I love you' attraction but I just think he's good looking."

"Mhmm."

Levy is smiling at me. She grabs my hands and gets excited. She asked me more questions so I told her the story of this morning and she went ballistic.

"You saw him just in a towel?" She asked super excited.

"Yea but I hopped in the show immediately." I reply.

We talked for hours. I found out she's in love with Gajeel and thinks he likes her too but won't ask her out. It came time for lunch. Both of us headed to the cafeteria together. I thought about what Levy said. Is it possible that I like Natsu? I mean I guess it is. I mean we do hang out a lot and I do think about him a lot. But isn't that because he was the first one I met? I don't know anymore!

We sit at our usual table with our food. Natsu and Gray are already there arguing. Natsu notices me and gives me a small glare. He must be mad about before. I roll my eyes with a smile. He can't help but smile back. He puts Gray in a head lock. He's so childish. I notice I'm staring once again. I look away blushing.

There's no way I like him!


	11. Chapter 11 Truth or Dare

**Hi... It's been awhile... I'm Really sorry.. I've had this weird writers block. I had the idea in my head but couldn't get it out. That's why this chapter is shot. BUT I do have good new. I've started on the next chapter and it's coming along greatly. I can't make any promises that it'll be on time but I'm gonna try. I do have school and right I'm getting a lot of homework but I will try to make time for this story. I really love this story and I love writing it. I hope you'll forgive me. **

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 11 Truth or Dare

It's been two months. I've been enjoying my time here at the academy. Everything has been going well. The one thing that's been on my mind for a while is Natsu. I have been thinking about what Levy said, My dream, and My feelings around him. At times he's been a good friend and that's how I think it'll always be but then all of a sudden out of nowhere he makes my heart beat, my face flush red, or makes me nervous. I don't get him. At times I think "How could I like him?"But then I think "Do I really like him?"My life is so confusing.

It's Saturday morning and I'm up. Do I have any plans? Nope. I walk to the cafeteria. None of my friends are really there. I grab food to go and head to the den to see if anyone is there. Ezra and Jellal are sitting on the couch together. I don't want to disturb them so I just walk out. I can't find anyone. I end up in the garden sitting by my tree. I think about how my life has change over the months. How I've grown closer to my spirits. Most of them have forgiven me. Most except Aquarius. She still holds a grudge I think.

I've gotten used to being an S rank. I think people respect me more because of it.

_They Fear me._

They know I'm strong.

_They know I'm a Monster._

I'm starting to finally fit in.

_I will always be an outsider._

So Life is finally good. I have friends and I might be the closest to normal that I've ever been. It's Great! I am so glad that I'm here.

_I have nowhere else to go._

It's great. It's great. It's great. It's great.

_It's not Great._

I'm fine. I like it here. I like the people. And they like me.

_They Hate me._

And I'm happy. Finally.

I want back to the kitchen to return my dishes.

"Luce?"

I turn to see Natsu behind me. He's smiling.

"Hey Natsu. What's up?" I ask him.

"I was looking for you." He replies.

I don't know why but when he said that my heart skipped a beat. Ugh! This is so irritating! I don't like him! He's just a friend, Lucy!

"Why?" I question him.

"Well, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, and I are going to hang out in my room. Wanna come?" He suggests to me with a grin.

"Yes."

I said that too quickly for my own comfort. This sucks! I don't wanna like him! I don't like him and that's that. My Heart just needs to calm down. It's just all the excitement recently.

"Alright c'mon!" He cheers and grabs my wrist.

I remember the dream I had a few months ago in fragments. I shake the thought out of my head. I gotta focus. He drags me down the hall and into his room where everyone is waiting. I sit by Levy on the bed. Gajeel is on the floor by the bed, Laxus is in the desk chair, Lisanna and Cana are just on the floor, and Natsu sits on the floor in front of me.

"Alright, what do we wanna do?" Natsu shouts to all of us.

"How bout we play cards?" Cana suggests with an evil grin.

I played Cana once. She's the devil of cards. She never loses at cards, no matter the game.

"I don't think we should play cards with you." Levy states.

"Why not?" Cana asks back.

"You are too competitive. You always win."

"So?"

"How about rock paper scissors?" Lisanna jumps into the conversation.

"Who'd wanna play that?" Gajeel growls.

"It's a fun game." Lisanna implies.

Lisanna cool and all but she can be a little dumb some times.

"Why don't we play would you rather?" I suggest.

"Yea, that's a nice idea." Levy adds on.

Everyone nods except Laxus and Gajeel. The look at each other than smirk.

"Let's take it to the next level. Truth or Dare." Laxus finally speaks.

"Gee hee. I'm in." Gajeel chuckles.

"I'm in too!" Natsu shouts.

"If Natsu's in, I guess I am too." Lisanna giggles.

Me and Levy shrug and go along with it.

"Okay. First things first. You cannot back out. No matter what. If you do, you have to lick everyone's foot here." Laxus instructs.

I understand the penalty. There are people who just back down and make the game less fun.

"I wanna start!" Natsu shouts!

"Alright. Alright. You can go first." Laxus ensures him.

"Ok! Um... Gajeel truth or dare?"

Gajeel seems startled that he was chosen then quickly goes back to being stone faced. He then gives a dare devil smile.

"Dare." Comes out of his lips.

Natsu then returns the evil smile.

"I dare you to Grope Laxus for 2 minutes." Natsu dares him in a low evil voice.

Gajeel's smile fades and Laxus's face turns to Gajeel in horror. Gajeel gulps. This is going to be awkward for him and he's not one to back down. He gets up and walks over to Laxus. He places his hands on Laxus's pecks. They both are extremely embarrassed. Natsu starts the timer. Gajeel starts to move him hands in a circle. Laxus turns stiff in horror being touched by a man.

"Time!" Natsu shouts.

Laxus slaps Gajeel's hands away and Gajeel zooms back to his spot. Both of them trying to forget. They can't complain, this game was their idea.

Gajeel clears his throat.

"Alright it's my turn." Gajeel states.

He looks around the room, searching for a victim. His eyes land on Lisanna. She gulps and smile evilly

"Lisanna, Truth or Dare?" He asks in a dark tone.

"Um, T-truth?" She stutters back.

Gajeel makes a disappointed for a second. He smiles evilly again ready to ask his question.

"Who would you fuck in this room?" He says bluntly.

She blushes red with shock in her eyes. Even I blush from the question. I feel bad for her.

"D-do I have to a-answer?" She asks desperately.

"Yes, unless you like liking feet." Laxus Replies this time.

I don't know what I would do in her place. I think I would take the feet honestly. I don't want anyone to know I'd rather fuck Na- Stop thinking! Now!

She looks down at the floor. Her ears redder than ever.

"G-Gajeel. Can I whisper it to you?" She asks in a plea.

"Aw c'mon that's no fun!" Laxus complains.

"Seriously? We don't get to know?" Natsu Says disappointed.

Lisanna looks even more embarrassed after Natsu's comment.

"Fine, but choose one more person to whisper it to." Gajeel compromises.

She slowly nods in a little relief. She looks around and her eyes stop on me. She then scouts to Gajeel and whispers a name in his eye. He lets out a laugh while she is completely embarrassed.

"Who else you gonna tell, Lisanna? Tell me!" Natsu calls out.

She shakes her head fast and point to me.

"I'll tell her." She almost whispers.

Natsu sighs in disappointment. I'm kinda upset that she just called me "her", I know we haven't really talked but surely she knows my name, right? I know hers.

She crawls slowly to me and leans into my ear.

"I'm only telling you this because I want _you_ to know that I have my eyes set on him." She sighs and then whispers "If I had to choose it'd be Natsu. I like him. He's mine."

She leans back her face is serious. Her eyes saying "He's mine." then I realize she sees me as a threat. I gulp and nod once slowly. She smile then pretends to be embarrassed. She goes back to her seat and glares at me little then smiles.

"My turn! Levy, Truth or dare?" She questions the bluenette.

"Oh, um, Dare? Yea, Dare!" Levy says unsure.

"Alright, I dare you to... hmm... Lick Gajeel's ear!"

Levy flushes with redness. Gajeel blushes a bit too and glances at the floor.

"O-okay, I c-can do that. E-easy." Levy stutters.

She turns to Gajeel and leans real close to his ear. I couldn't see it but by Gajeel reaction I can tell she did it slowly. She quickly turns away from him.

"Alright! Lu-Chan your turn! Truth or Dare?" Levy questions me.

I think for a moment. I wanna say truth but she might ask something like Laxus did but if I chose dare I could do something embarrassing. Well It's better than telling them I would choose Na- Okay!

"I choose Dare." I tell her.

She smirks. I regret saying dare.

"I dare you to kiss Natsu." She bluntly dares me.

She didn't even need to think about it. My eyes widen and I look at Lisanna. She fake smiles but I see rage in her eyes. Her glare tells me to chicken out. I gulp and look to Natsu. He's a little shocked but not blushing like you would expect. My face is more red then a rose. I really don't want to take the penalty but I don't want Lisanna to hate me... But It's not my fault right? I was dared to. I should take up this chance to- I mean I have to.

I walk over to Natsu and sit next to him. Everyone is giggling. Natsu looks into my eyes. I notice his mouth twitch. I sigh; this isn't really how I wanted my first kiss. But what can I do? I bite my lip. I see Natsu's eyes look to my lips. His eyes meet mine once again.

"I can't do this." He says.

My heart stops.

"Whhhhaaaatttt?" Everyone groans.

"I can't kiss her. It may be her dare but these are my lips."

He serious. He really didn't want to kiss me. I don't know why but my world seems to be falling apart. I see Lisanna try to hide a smirk with fake acting but it doesn't work. Maybe Natsu likes her to. I slump back into my seat.

I couldn't focus on the rest of the game. Over and over again I kept thinking.

Natsu didn't want to kiss me.


	12. Chapter 12 I Think

**Well Hello there! Welcome to the next Chapter. It's been a long wait, I know I know and I am done with excuses. I'm going through this weird writers block and honestly I am not that happy with this chapter but I thought you guys wanted the new chapter and you've waited long enough! I'm sorry for the wait. Really I am. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out either :/ but anyway**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 12 I think

It's 8:00 pm. After hanging out with Natsu's everyone went and did their own thing. I am now in my room. I can't get the fact that Natsu didn't want to kiss me out of my mind. Does he like someone else? Or is it he doesn't want to be close to me. It should matter to me. I should be used to being rejected. But I've been at this school for too long that I'm getting familiar with being accepted. Why do I hurt?

I walk into the bathroom. I need to shower.

"I told you."

I turn quickly to the mirror. Fear fills my eyes. Emily is smiling at me.

"He hates you."

She shouldn't be there. I got over my fear.

"Everyone hates you."

She is not there.

"I hate you."

"You are not there. You're just my reflection." I tell myself.

"No Lucy, you are my reflection."

I run out of the bathroom and shove my face into my pillow.

"No!" I scream into it.

"He doesn't hate me. They don't hate me. I am allowed to be me here. They accept me." I cry into my pillow.

Emily's laugh echoes in my head. It won't leave.

"I'm accepted. I'm welcomed. I'm not an outsider." I repeat.

"Haha, if your own parents couldn't accept you what makes you think they will? Because they're like you? You, who just came to this school, is already a monster among them. You think they won't notice?!" Emily's voice yells in my head.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I scream.

I roll into a ball with my hand on my head. My nails dig into my skull. Her laughter haunts me.

There's a knock at the door. Everything falls silent. I freeze. Once again there's a knock.

"Luce? You there?" Natsu's voice make it's way through the door.

I drag myself to the door and open it.

"N-Natsu? What's up?" I my voice trembles.

He hates you.

Emily's voice comes back to my head.

"I was worried. I thought I heard you crying or something inside your room. You okay?" He kindly asks.

He's so nice to me. He's so nice.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me though." I tell him closing the door.

He stops it with his foot. He grabs the door. I try to close it.

"You're not fine, Luce. You think I don't notice?" He questions.

He notices?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I can tell you're still having those thoughts. I can tell you still think you're an outsider! I can see it in your eyes. I hear you sometimes cry at night!"

He noticed me. He heard me. He saw through me.

"I'm fine Natsu!" I tell him once more.

"You're not fine! Luce, you can tell me. I told you I'd be here for you! I will listen to you. You can trust me. Just let me in." He says softly.

I release the door and he slowly opens it. Natsu steps towards me. I look at the floor.

"I still see her in my reflection. I still hear her voice in my head. It won't go away, Natsu. She won't leave. She hates me..." I whisper looking into Natsu's eyes.

I put my hands over my eyes to hide my tears.

"I'm still an outsider. I try to forget that but she reminds me. I say I got stronger but she knows I'm just more of a monster." I go on, trying not to cry.

I breathe in heavily.

"I can't stop seeing her. I know she's not there so why do I keep seeing her?" I finally cry out.

I lower my hands and look Natsu in the eyes once again.

"Am I going insane?" I question him.

Natsu continues the eye contact for a moment then steps towards me. He comes closer and closer then pulls me into a hug. I was stiff at first but then I adjusted to the hug. I felt the warmth off his chest. I hear his heart beat. It's steady. It calms me.

"You are not insane, Luce" Natsu Whispers in my ear.

He hugs me closer.

"You are not insane. You are just hurt." He tells me.

He pulls back to look into my eyes. He touches my cheek.

"You won't let go of your past. You are not forgiving yourself, Luce" He slowly says to me.

I stare into his eyes.

"You are safe. No one can hurt you now. I'll protect you. I promise." He whispers to me.

"I'm not good with promises." I whisper back, glancing to the floor.

"Trust me, I never break a promise."

I look back into his eyes. He gives me a small smile.

Natsu pulls back into the hug. We stand there in silence for what seems forever. My fears are gone. I feel comforted. Natsu makes everything okay. Something about him just makes me believe. Believe that I can be here. Believe that I fit in. Believe that I'm not a monster. He makes me believe in promises again. The tears in my eye dry into his shirt. I feel safe in his presence. I wonder if it's because I like him. That can't be the reason. He just so easy to talk to. He such a good friend. The moment I met I found comfort being with.

"Thanks Natsu." I break from the hug.

He smiles softly at me. He touches my shoulder.

"You can always, always talk to me. About anything." He says to me.

He makes me smile.

"Yeah, Thanks for that. I think I'll be ok for now." I tell him with my small smile.

His smile fades.

'Luce, I don't want to leave you. You might freak out again." He slowly response.

"I doubt that happen again tonight. You gave me comfort. You made me feel better. I'll be alright. And if it does happen again, I can just knock on your door, right?" I say still with a small smile.

His eyes scan my face over and over and over again. He has doubt in his eyes. He really doesn't want to leave me.

"Alright. Fine but I'm serious when I say come to me. Especially when you're scared shitless." He explains.

"I know, I know. You're the first person I'll go to." I reply.

"I'm serious, Luce. Please don't hide."

"I won't, I won't. Natsu I trust you. Now you need to trust that I trust you. You need to trust me. I'm gonna be ok tonight."

"Alright, Good night Luce."

He walks out of my room hesitantly.

"Good Natsu" I whisper.

I place a hand on my heart. It's beating faster than usual. I'm used to this being from Natsu. My body feels warmer and I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I know that if I told someone, they would just say I like him. But I don't know if that's true. I don't think I can just say I like him. It's so much more than that. He's not someone I just like. He's someone I trust. He's someone I depend on.

I walk over to my closest and get changed. I jump into bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Natsu." I whisper his name to myself.

I remember moments that I've had with him. The moment I met him He's been close to me. He's been kind to me. When I think about him I feel this weird feeling. Levy says I like him but I can't just say that. Lisanna sees me as a threat. But that doesn't matter to me. Lisanna has her relationship with Natsu but why is it when I think about him and her together, it hurts? It can't just because of a "crush". Why is it when he didn't want to kiss me, I felt so rejected? It can't be because of a "crush".

Why do I always think about him? Why do my eyes follow him? Why do I want to chase him? All these questions, can't just be because I like him. I want these feelings to leave yet I want to feel them more. I hate the way they make me blind when it comes to him. I hate the way I can't think when he's here. Yet they make me feel everything. They make me feel human. They make me feel so much more than human. This isn't just a small "Crush". It's more, right? I think it's so much more.

I think I'm in Love with him...


	13. Chapter 13 Love?

**Hello! I already know that this is wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy Late. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm having a hard time writing but To be honest this chapter has been done for a while I just kept forgetting to post it. You'll be happy to know the next one is almost done too but I don't know when I'll post it. Thanks for wait and please leave a review on what you think.**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 13 Love?

"So you admit it?" Levy asks me with a smirk.  
I stare out the window. Rain pours down from the sky. It looks like the clouds are crying.  
"I guess..." I reply quietly not taking my eyes away from the window.  
"What do you mean you guess?! You just told me you love Natsu!"  
I woke up this morning thinking about last night and I needed Levy's advice.  
"I said I think I love him!" I growl.  
I look back at her in the eyes.  
"But Lu-Chan, you can't just think you like someone. That's not how it works..." She tries to explain to me.  
"Then how does it?! Please tell me how it works! Levy, I've never felt this before! I've never felt any affection before! I've never loved so I don't know what it feels like! I'm not sure, okay? I think I love him but I'm not sure." I argue back.  
"Lu-Chan..."  
"You know, Lisanna likes him. And she sees me as a threat. If I don't come to a conclusion to these feelings, what will I do? Fight for him? What if I find I went in blind and got myself into something I had no idea about? What if I don't want love?"  
"But yet it still will be there."  
"What?"  
"Love isn't something you choose to have. Even if you want it or don't want it. It comes without you realizing it. You can't control it Lu-chan. It's not something you can just deny. Lu-Chan, It creates heartache and pain and it really really sucks most of the time. But behind all that it's amazing and wonderful."

I scan Levy's emotions. She's speaking from experience. Then it comes to me. Gajeel. She loves him. He doesn't see it or maybe he pretends not to know. She's got more experience than me. I don't even know if she's ever had a boyfriend.  
"Listen, Lu-chan. I know you can't jump right in to things and you've never fallen in Love but Why not take the chance?" Levy asks me.  
I stare at her. Take a chance? What does that mean? Let myself Just follow this feeling? What is she suggesting?! I can't do that! I can't have feeling for people. I can't do that. Can I?  
"Levy..." I whisper.  
"Hey, I will support you. So what if Lisanna likes him? That doesn't mean he likes her? You have to experience these things otherwise you'll never meet your soul mate." She explains with a small smile.  
"But, what if I don't want to meet my soul mate? I don't deserve anyone! I probably don't have a soul mate!"  
"C'mon Lu-chan. You're amazing! Just give it a try okay?"  
"How?"  
"Just live along with it and see where it takes you. You don't have to act on it right now."  
I glance to the wall. Just live with it... Natsu... I guess that's better than making a decision right now.  
"Alright fine." I mumble  
Levy face breaks out into a grin. She giggles and I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go now then." I awkwardly tell her.  
"Alright, Bye!" She says really loud pulling me into a hug.  
I hug back and absorb her warmth for a moment. I smile a little to myself from my friends hug. She releases and I leave her room. I walk down the hug replaying her words in my head. I turn the corner.  
"Luce?"  
My heart almost stops. I step back. Natsu stands there. I gulp and my face probably is bright red. Levy's words go through my head. Then my own words.  
I think I love him.  
"Lucy, Hey..." Lisanna pops out from behind him, gritting her teeth.  
I snap out of my thoughts and smile a little.  
"H-hi guys. On a walk?" I ask them  
"No just going to the cafe for lunch." Natsu replies.  
"Yes, me and Natsu are going to have lunch together." Lisanna seems to brag.  
"Yea... er... Luce! Want to join us?" Natsu asks me quickly.  
"What?" I speak a little surprised.  
"Come with us!"  
I glance to Lisanna. She is not happy. Her eyes are telling me to say no. She wants me to leave.  
"Um... No... I c-can't. Sorry." I tell him looking at the floor.

I glance up. Lisanna is really happy. Natsu's smile has faded. He's scanning my emotions. I can't let him. Natsu can read me like a book. I try to walk past them but Natsu grabs my wrist.  
"Lisanna, go ahead of me." Natsu instructs her.  
"But-" She protests.  
"Just go."  
She clicks her tongue and walks the direction to the cafeteria.  
Natsu pulls me to face him.  
"Luce, what's wrong?" He asks me looking into my eyes.  
My heart starts to beat very hard. I'm afraid I'm not the only one who can hear it. It's getting hard to breath. My breath is stuck in my throat. His eyes are sucking me in. I look to the floor.  
"N-nothing!" I finally get out of my throat.  
"You know I don't buy that. I can tell when your upset. Even if you hide it so well from others. I will always be able to tell." Natsu tells me.  
I gulp. My heart is pounding out of my chest. My face feels heated. This isn't fair!  
"Really, N-Natsu. I already had lunch." I lied.  
Natsu grabs my face with his other hand and tilts it back up to his face so now I'm looking him in the eyes once again. He's giving me a heart attack.  
"Do you really not want to have lunch with me? Are you avoiding me? Do you feel awkward around me?" He questions as he tilts his head to the side.  
"N-no! I am busy." I lie again.  
"Tch, tch, tch, you keep changing your alibi."  
"What? I didn't!"  
"You did!"

I try to break from Natsu but his grip is strong, not that it hurts me but it's strong.  
"Let me go!" I whine.  
"No." Natsu refuses bluntly.  
My eyes leave his face and go back to the floor. I try to break away again but it's no use.  
"Luce, Have lunch with me." He says in a stern voice.  
"No." I refuse.  
"Lucy."  
"No!"  
"Luuucccyyy."  
"I don't want to."  
Natsu leans into my ear. My Eyes widen. He's too close!  
"Say you will or else we'll be here all day. I'm very stubborn don't you know." Natsu whispers.  
He's making me freak out! He's too close! He's too close! He's too close!  
"F-fine. Just let go of me!" I finally give in.  
"Great!" He shouts letting go of my face.

Once he lets go of my wrist I'll break for it. Hopefully I'll lose him. I just can't be around him right now. I'm ready and look to Natsu waiting for him to let go. Natsu raises an eyebrow and scans my face. He smirks at me. He smirked?  
Natsu doesn't let go. Instead he pulls me along. I can't escape.  
"Uhh... Natsu you can let go of my hand..." I tell him.  
He doesn't look back at me but keeps walking.  
"I could let go of your hand but you would run away if I did." Natsu snarks back.  
He caught on!  
"I can be stupid, Luce, But I'm not an idiot." He continues.  
He drags me along with him to the Cafeteria. I don't want to!  
"C'mon Luce, Don't make that face. I really just want to have lunch with you." He says to me.  
My face heats up. My heart feels happy. He wants to have lunch with me... Wait, No! Lucy you have to get out of here! Natsu doesn't even loosen his grip on my wrist.  
"Natsu, why do you want to have lunch with me?" I ask him.  
"Because you're one of my best friends and I like to hang out with you." He replies.  
I don't know why but when he said "best friends" I felt a stab in my chest. I know why it hurt. I'm just a friend to him. I shake these thoughts out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I can't be thinking like that.

We arrive at the Cafeteria and notice the table Lisanna is sitting at. She already got her and Natsu's food and is waiting patiently. When she notices Natsu her eyes light up but the when she notices me I can see the disappointment in her eyes. Natsu pulls me along to the table.  
"Natsu, what's she doing here? She didn't want to come." She Lisanna grits her teeth.  
"Let's just say I'm very persuasive." He replies with a smirk.  
He pushes me into a seat and I awkwardly sit there.  
"Well I only brought lunch for you and me..." She goes on.  
Opportunity!  
"That's ok! I can just-" I start but  
"Don't worry I'll get yours Luce. Lisanna watch her. Make sure she doesn't run away!" Natsu cuts me off.  
He goes to the kitchen.  
"Lisanna... Just so you know I don't want to be here. I can just go." I tell her.  
"Don't bother. If you leave it'll look bad on me." She mumbles back.  
"Ok then..."  
"Stop bugging Natsu, Okay?"  
"Wait what?"  
"You always make problems for him. He barely has time because of you. And he spends most of his time with you. I want time with him, too. You can't have that. You just have to be here."  
"You do know it's not my choice that I'm here... I was forced..."  
"Right..."  
"You saw Natsu literally dragged me here."  
"You sure he didn't just feel bad for you?"  
"No, he didn't."  
"Why else would he hang out with you? He's not interested. He didn't want to kiss you remember?"  
"No, that's not true."  
"Believe me, it is."

My heart stings. Her words make sense. It's true he didn't want to kiss me before. But I don't believe her. If it was on that day when he didn't want to go with the dare, maybe but not today, not when I believe in Natsu.  
"I don't believe you, I believe in Natsu." I tell her straight on.  
"Thank you, Luce but for what?" Natsu pops up out of nowhere.  
Lisanna pouts to the floor. I don't blame her for getting upset. It's true I am invading her time with Natsu and also she likes him.  
"Nothing, Natsu. Me and Lisanna where having a friendly conversation." I reply to him.  
"Now I'm curious. What conversation?" He asks Lisanna.  
"It's nothing. Really." She replies immediately.  
Natsu place a tray of hot dogs and soda in front of my and sits next to me. I can tell Lisanna like being across from him because of her small smile. It's cute. I wish I was like that. I envy her. She'll probably date him in no time. I don't even have a chance.

"Thanks for getting my food, Natsu." I change the subject.  
"No problem." He replies with a smile.  
I blush unintentionally. I try to make it so Natsu and Lisanna don't notice by leaning my head down towards my hot dog. I start munching on it.  
"So Natsu, How are your classes going?" Lisanna asks him.  
"Meh, they're going alright... I think I might have to get Luce to tutor me." He tells her.  
When he says "Luce" I look up due to reflex. Lisanna glances my way then back to Natsu.  
"You know Natsu, I could tutor you." Lisanna offers to him.  
"Yea but Luce is a straight A student and she understands it so quickly. No offence Lisanna." He replies to her.  
"None... taken..."  
"So Luce? Will you tutor me? I need help with Math."  
Their attention is on me now. Lisanna is glancing at the floor and Natsu is giving me puppy dog eyes. I mean it should be ok. If it's just math. He just wants to bring his grades up.  
"Sure. When do you want to be tutored?" I ask him.  
"Hmm... Maybe on Tuesdays... Yea... that'd be good?" He asks back.  
"Oh, you meant as a recurring thing."  
"Yea, are Tuesdays good or not?"  
"O-oh, O-ok. Sure Tuesdays are fine."  
"Good. Since tomorrow is Monday, our first session is in two days! Don't forget!"  
"I won't. Trust me, I won't."

Lisanna puffs and gets up.  
"Sorry Natsu I have to go." She grumbles.  
"What? You barely touched your food though." He replies to her comment.  
"I'm not hungry. I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Ok, Bye?"  
"Bye."  
She walks away in a quick fashion. I watch her as she leaves. I feel kind of bad. I robbed her of the time she going to spend with Natsu.  
"Wonder what's up with her?" Natsu  
I don't say anything but stare at where she left. I glance back to my food. I feel bad but it's not my fault right? She just wants to spend time with him. I didn't do anything wrong.  
"So Luce, why were you trying to leave before? You said you already had lunch and was busy but you don't seem busy now." Natsu says out of nowhere.  
Shit. What do I say? That I was avoiding him because of what me and Levy talked about?  
"Um... I was busy, but you forced me here so now I'm not." I lie.  
"Oh, ok." He goes with it.  
He's so dense at the wrong times. I wish he was dense when it came to reading me.  
"So since it Saturday, after this why don't we go into town? You've been here for while and you've never left the school before, right?" He suggests.  
"We can leave?" I ask.  
"Oh yea. We can."  
"What if someone runs away?"  
"That rarely happens."  
"Oh, ok... How would we go?"

Natsu smiles at me and takes my hand. He pulls me along outside the school. We walk into the school parking lot. Natsu takes car keys out of his pocket and unlocks a car. The car that unlocks is a black mustang.  
"You own a car Natsu?" I ask him.  
"Hmm? Oh no, this is the headmasters... I'm ... er... borrowing it?" He replies to me.  
"So you took the keys without permission."  
"What? Pssh, nooo."  
"If we get in trouble it's your fault."  
"Alright, alright, let's just go."  
"You have a License, right?"  
"Yes I do. I got mine before Gray"  
"Right."  
I get in on the passenger's side and he gets in the driver's side. He starts the car and stars to drive. I stare at the school as it gets smaller as we drive. Reminds me when I left home.


	14. Chapter 14 Adventure

**HI Guys! I'm not Late. I think. I don't know what makes me late, I don't really have a specific day that I post. Anyways I think you'll love this chapter. I put a lot of effort into it. However, I have exams coming up and I have to study, meaning I don't know if I'll have time to write. I'll try because I really want to but I do have to focus on school. But other than that This chapter I had fun with.**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 14 Adventure

The Rain cleared up and the sun is beaming down like it's smiling. Makes me feel happy.  
"So where are we going first?" I ask Natsu as we drive through town.  
"I was thinking we could get ice cream." He replies.  
I smile. He knows I love ice cream. He pulls the car into a parking spot and parks it. I get out and so does Natsu. He locks the car and grabs my hand. I look at him funny.  
"This way, I know a great place over there." He tells me as he pulls me along.  
I guess He's just leading me around. He doesn't know that him pulling me by the hand is making me nervous. He's an idiot.

We come to the shop Natsu told me about. We enter the shop and lineup. It's a cute small shop. We walk up to the counter and the lady smiles. I notice her eyes scan Natsu and she bites her lip. She looks our age and is quite pretty if I had to admit it.  
"How Can I help you?" She asks him, ignoring me next to him.  
Natsu just stares at the ice cream display.  
"What do you want Luce? My treat." He asks me.  
The Lady's eyes snap to me and she gives me a small glare. I think she thinks I'm Natsu's girlfriend. I hope that she now notices she shouldn't go after customers because they're good looking.  
"I think I'll have a Strawberry cone." I reply to Natsu's question.  
Natsu smiles and make eye contact with the Lady for the first time.  
"One Strawberry cone, two scoops, and one chocolate cone, two scoops." He orders.  
"Coming right up. The total comes to $10.05" The Lady says to him with a smile.  
He pulls out a $10 bill and a nickel and places in her hand. She puts it in the cash register.

She goes behind the ice cream display and scoops the strawberry ice cream onto a cone and hands it to me with a napkin.  
"Thanks" I tell her.  
She just ignores me and goes to make Natsu's cone. She hands his to him with a smile along with a napkin.  
"Thanks." Natsu politely tells her like I did.  
"You're very welcome." She replies with a giggle in her voice.  
It kind of grossed me out.  
"Come." Natsu says to me.  
We go and sit down at a table outside the shop. I noticed writing on Natsu's napkin.  
"What's that Natsu?" I ask him, pointing to what I discovered.  
"Hm?" He mumbles looking at the napkin.  
He raises an eyebrow and shows me with a laugh.

Call me if you ever get bored of your Girlfriend  
604-555-7477  
I promise I can give you a better time ;)  
~Chloe

so her name was Chloe. I glance back up to Natsu.  
"So you gonna call her?" I ask nervously.  
"Huh? Why would I?" He questions back.  
"Well for one I'm not your Girlfriend and two she was pretty cute."  
"Yea but it says if I get bored of my girlfriend, who she thought was you and I could never get bored of you."  
My heart races and my face flushes. I shrink behind my cone. I smile a little. He could never get bored can of me. Natsu devours his in minutes and savor mine. Once finished we just sit there for a bit and talk.

"Gyaaah!" A woman's voice screams.  
Me and Natsu turn to look. A build is on fire. We both rush to the scene.  
"My kid is still inside!" A man screams while trying to get past a man holding him back.  
"Sir you're too injured and we can't get past the flames! We have to wait for the fire fighters!" The Man tells him.  
"If we wait any longer my kid will die!" The man starts crying.  
"Natsu! We need to help." I say to him.  
"Yea, don't you have a water spirit? I can manage the flames while you put them out." He explains.  
"I do... I hope she listens..."  
I breath in and out.  
"I summon the water bearer, Aquarius! I need your help! Please! Please come!" I summon.  
I shut my eyes and hope she comes. Hope she listens. It's important. Please Aquarius!

A golden light shines and the mermaid appears.  
"What is so important?' She asks a little bitter.  
"Please. There's a kid in there and I need you to put out the fire. Please, I beg you." I beg her.  
She sighs and nods.  
"Fine, I'll do it. Only because you you're begging." She says as she gets ready to shoot water at the building.  
Natsu manages the flames bringing them down and Aquarius and puts them out completely  
"Thank you so much!" I say to Aquarius.  
She nods and disappears. I run into the building faintly hearing Natsu saying to wait. I look and around. I hear a kid crying. I run in the direction of the cries. It comes from a pile of rubble. I search it, pulling pieces wood off. There the small kid sobs on the floor. He has a few burns but he looks ok.

"Hey, I'm here to rescue you." I whisper to him.  
He stops crying and looks at he.  
"It's going to be okay." I tell him putting my hand out. He grabs my hand. He looks about 5. I pick him up because it'll be easier to get out if I'm carrying him. I hold him with my right arm against my side. I run towards the exit. Things start collapsing around us. The ceiling above us starts to fall and comes straight down at us. Before it hits us I summon the Celestial sword and slice it in half. I run towards the exit but it's blocked. I raise my sword and cut through the rubble. We make it out. The kid's dad runs to us and grabs the kid out of my arm. They both hug tightly.  
"Thank you so much." The Dad cries.  
They walk to the firefighters that just arrive along with the paramedics.  
"Luce! Are you okay?" Natsu shouts running towards me.

I return my sword to the celestial realm and turn to him. Natsu grabs me by my arms.  
"That was dangerous!" Natsu Yells.  
"Yea but if we waited, the kid could've got seriously injured!" I explain.  
"I could've gone in! I don't want you getting hurt!"  
"Yea but I didn't think about it..."  
"I was worried about you!"  
Natsu pulls me into a hug. My face heats up. I tense up but relax instantly in his arms.  
"I'm okay, Natsu. Really." I whisper to him.  
He pulls away and looks at me very carefully. He grabs my hands and notices scratches on them.  
"That's from me pulling the rubble off the kid. I'm okay." I tell him again.  
He nods slowly. I didn't know he cared so much. Now my heart is beating fast.

I notice there are a lot of people around and they have their phones out. Were they recording us? Oh that's embarrassing.  
"Natsu... Can we go home?" I ask slowly.  
"Yea..." He agrees and grabs me by the hand.  
We walk to the car and Natsu doesn't let go of my hand the whole way and of course I blushed the whole way. He was worried about me. He hugged me. My face becomes redder as I think about it. I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head. He probably just sees me as a friend. He's one to care for all his friends, I'm no different.

He parks the car in the school parking lot and gets out coming to my side and opening my door before I get a chance too.  
"Thanks." I mumble  
I follow Natsu inside then school. We decide to go to the den. Dinner won't be until later so may as well hang out for a bit. We walk in and everyone is crowding the TVs in the room.

"They're here!" Levy shouts across the room.  
She runs up to me and grabs my arm. I'm very confused.  
What's going-"  
"I can't believe you save that kid! You were so brave! It was amazing!" Levy cuts me off.  
I look at Natsu and he returns my look.  
"How did you know..?" I slowly ask.  
"It was on the news!" She exclaims.  
"The new?!" Natsu spoke, his face shocked.  
"Come!" Levy says pulling me and Natsu to a TV. We stare at the screen.

"And returning to the subject where two odd teenagers save a young boy from a fire. They both seem to contain special gifts as shown in this clip captured by one of the witnesses with their phone" The lady on the screen states.  
We watch as there's a replay of Natsu bringing the fire down and me summoning Aquarius then me running in and coming out with my sword and the child. I remember that people were videoing us with their phones.  
"The teen girl saved the boy who had minor burns. After the boy was returned to his father, the couple disappeared from the scene." The Lady continues.  
Another Clip shows Natsu hugging me then grabbing me by the hand and walking away. I blush as everyone looks at me and Natsu.  
"We interviewed the father to find out more." The Lady Adds.  
The scene changed and I saw the little boy's dad.

"Yea, it was scary. The building was burning down and only son was in there. I was so scared. I wanted to go in there myself but I was held back but then these two teenagers suddenly starting doing, I don't what to call it, Magic? Doesn't matter but it put the fire out. I was astonished and when the girl ran inside, for some kid she didn't even know and brought him out. I was so happy that my son was return to me. His life was saved because of them. Especially the girl. I really am grateful and if they're watching this, I am so, so thankful to you. You saved my sons life. Thank you." The Dad I met briefly speaks thankfully.  
I smile to myself. I saved someone. Someone is grateful to me. It feels good to be appreciated.  
"We have discovered these people with different powers before but none have really made notice. There was no name these people have taken and Citizens are calling them Deviants, meaning abnormal or different. Either end way, we thank you, Deviants." The Lady concludes and the news turns off.

Everyone murmurs in the background. People are calling us Deviants? They didn't bother about us before. They knew that we excised but there were different opinions on us. Like my pare- The people who raised me. I wonder if they've seen that. Father always watches the news. Emily might have seen it. Mother to... I wonder if they care. They might be shocked to see me on the news. That or they might just forget about it.  
"Lu-Chan, I have a question." Levy's voice brings me out of thought.  
"What is it?" I reply back.  
"Are you and Natsu dating?"  
Everyone in the room seems to be wondering the same thing because they all lean in to hear the answer. I blush and look to Natsu to see his reaction. His eyes widen but then he relaxes.  
"Why would you ask?" He questions back to Levy.  
"Well because on the news... You hugged her and looked like a couple. Plus you two were together in town together right? Like a date." Levy says back.

Now that I think about it, if it wasn't me in that clip I would've thought he was dating the girl too. Natsu was really worried at the time though. Maybe he likes me? No, there is no chance of that. He just cares about his friends.  
"No we're not dating, we were just hanging out." I tell Levy.  
"But what about the hug?" Levy shoots another question.  
"I ran into a collapsing building, He was worried! We're just friends"  
"Oh... But you guys really did look like a couple."  
Levy nudges me with a smirk. I roll my eyes trying to get the blush off my face.  
"Luce, you scratched your hands right? I tend to them in your room." Natsu speaks out of nowhere pulling me away quickly.  
I look back to Levy whose mouthing 'You two are so a couple.' My face flushes. My eye glance to back where I see Lisanna looking depressed in the back. Guilt hits me hard. I look back to the floor as Natsu pulls me along.

"Natsu... You don't have to treat me... I can always go to the infirmary." I tell him.  
"No, I am doing this." He snaps back.  
"Who put you in a grumpy mood?"  
I realize Natsu has a scowl in his look.  
"No one. I'm not angry." He lies so not convincing.  
"Yes. You are." I argue back.  
We arrive at my room and he pulls me in. I guess I left the door unlocked.  
"I am not." He still tries to protest, his back to me.  
"You obviously are! Natsu what's the matter?" I bug him once more.  
He turns around and quickly walks to me making me back up against the door. He places his hands on either side of me so I can't escape.  
"Do you really only see me as a friend?" He asks out of nowhere.  
"What do you me-"  
I am cut off my pressure on my mouth.  
Natsu is kissing me.


	15. Chapter 15 Confession

**Hi! I'm back! I had a bit of a break from writing and I know I'm not very good at updating regularly but I'm here with a new chapter. It is short though because where I ended is where I wanted to start a new chapter. I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the reviews ^-^**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 15 Confession

My mind is blank and it feels as if hours are passing by. I can't move, my limbs feel numb. Nothing makes sense to me in this moment. Natsu pulls his lips away from mine. He stares into my eyes searching my expression. I open my mouth to speak but words don't come out. My face flushes red and I reach to touch my lips. My first kiss just happened.

Natsu is still silent watching me. My heart feel like it'll jump out of my chest. I bring my hand down from my lips.

"Natsu... You... Kissed me..." I mutter quietly.

"Yea... I did." He clearly states. I look at him in confusion. He takes a step back and looks to the floor.

"Luce... I wanted you to see me in a different view... Not as a friend... But maybe something more..." He slowly explains.

"But you didn't want to kiss when we played truth or dare. I thought you liked Lisanna..." I ramble to him. He's silent and looks up at me.

"Lisanna? I see her as a sister. And that time... I didn't kiss you because... I didn't want that to be your first kiss... Not like that... But then again I hoped it wouldn't be like this either..." he chuckles slowly to himself.

"Wait... So... You... Didn't avoid it because you didn't want to?" I ask him.

Natsu shook his head and smiled at me. I stare at him as thoughts fill my head. He wants me to view him more than a friend...? Does that mean he likes me? Or what? What else could it mean?

"What are you thinking about" Natsu breaks my thoughts.

"Does that mean you like me?" I blab out right away. My face flushes and I look away from him.

"Didn't you get that from my whole speech?" he chuckles at me.

He comes close to me again. Once again I'm against the door. He leans his head to the side of my head.

"What about you Luce?" He whispers into my ear. He sends shivers up my spine.

"Huh?" I choke out. I try to look away but he shifts his head to look at me straight on. His arms pin the sides of me so I can't escape.

"Do you like me?" He asks me straight on. My heart bangs against my chest. I bet he already know my answer and just wants to tease me.

"Y-yea." I mumble.

"What? I couldn't hear you? You have to speak up Lucy." He smirks out. He really wants me to say it.

"I like you!" I growl at him.

Natsu is once again kissing me. This time I close my eyes. It's gentle and soft. He pulls away and smiles.

"Me too." He tells me and pulls me into a hug. I stiffen at first but then I immediately feel comfortable. I slowly wrap my arms around his back. His scent fills my nose. If warmth had a scent Natsu would be it. It makes me feel safe and secure. I'm comfortably against his chest. I feel his heart beat against my ear. It's a little faster than normal.

We stood in that position for moments until we both slowly pulled away. It became super awkward in that moment. We just stood there standing and staring at each other. It made me wonder what are we now? We both like each other but what does that make us?

"So.. Uh.. What now?" I slowly ask him.

"What?" He gives me a smile. This does not answer my question at all.

"What do we do now?" I fold my hands together in front of me. I glance out the window, the sun is setting.

"Well, I suppose we would just continue on with our evenings. Guess I should go back to my room." He turns to walk out.

"Wait!" I call out, suddenly looking back to him.

Natsu turns back to me confused. His eyes look at me waiting for me to speak.

"What are we now? Are we.. Uh... dating?" I mumble the last part. Natsu chuckles to himself.

"Did you not want to be?" He asks back with a smirk.

"That's not it! I..." I trail off and look away from him. I look back at him when he starts to walk towards me. My eyes meet his as he cups my face and kisses me once again. It's very quick when he pulls away.

"Does my girlfriend get it now?" He smirks at me then turns and walks to the door.

"Night love." He says looking back at me before walking out.

My face flushes with heat as I turn and collapse on my bed. This did not turn out how I thought it would.

"Natsu is my boyfriend." I say out loud to myself. I smile to myself and roll around on my bed. I'm acting completely stupid but I can't help it. I shove my face into my pillow.

"Natsu Dragneel likes me. He likes me!" I giggle out. I laugh into my pillow. I jump up and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth before I go to bed. I dress into my pjs and turn off the light. I jump onto my bed and settle in. It takes awhile but slowly I drift to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Dating

**HEY GUYS! Hasn't been long since my last update but I really wanted to get this chapter done and don't worry it's not short. I think. I have been writing nonstop. That's why this one is coming out sooner than I thought it would. Again I don't know when the next update will be but I'm glad you guys are still reading.**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 16 Dating

My morning was like any other. I got up, did my morning routine, changed into my uniform and went to get breakfast. I walked down the hall and. To the cafeteria like I always do. I spot the table where Natsu and the others are at. I walk to grab my own food but before I even make it to where the food is being served Natsu has gotten up and grabbed my wrist.

"I've already gotten yours. I got you waffles with whipped cream and strawberries." Natsu tells me with a smile.

"Alright then..." I reply following him back to the table. I expected to sit next to Levy but Natsu already arranged my seat next to him. I sit down and ogle over my breakfast. Oh, how I love the food here. I take my first bite and I'm in heaven.

"Lu-Chan how's the hand?" Levy asks from in front of me with concern.

"It's fine. Natsu made a big deal about it for nothing." I relieve her with a smile.

"Hey, it's not a crime to care." Natsu adds into the conversation.

"I know. Thank you for tending my hand." I tell him with a smile. Natsu smiles back at me and he grabs my hand under the table. I feel my face blush a little bit.

I finish my breakfast and get into a conversation with Erza who's seated next to Levy. Natsu gets into an argument with Gray who's on the other side of him.

"You can't even get rid of a stalker, Ice brain." Natsu growls at Gray.

"Well at least a Girl likes me! You can't even get a girlfriend, Hothead" Gray snaps back.

"Hah, well I'd like you to know I do have a girlfriend." I instantly turn away from my conversation to Natsu as everyone else does.

"Yea, right. There's no way." Gray laughs to himself.

"I hate to break it to you, it's true." Natsu continues to smirk. I realize I'm still holding his hand under the table. I forgot I haven't told anyone we're dating yet.

"Really? The please, Tell me who'd be dumb enough to date you." Gray mocks Natsu. I know he only means to tease Natsu but I'm offended. Even thought Gray doesn't know it, He just called me dumb. I kind of wanna punch him. I look to Natsu to see if he's gonna tell him.

"I'm dating Lucy." Natsu bluntly tells Gray. Gray's gaze turns to me and I blush like mad. Not only does Gray look at me but everyone else does too.

"What?!" Levy out of nowhere shouts. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Lu-Chan is this true?!" She asks me. I gulp and look at the table.

"Y-yea..." I mumble.

"But last night you said you were just friends." Erza adds into the conversation.

"Uh... Yea well we just started going out last night." I explain to her.

"So after Natsu pulled you away?" Levy questions me with a smirk.

Natsu lets go of my hand under the table and puts it around my shoulders.

"That's right." Natsu grins making me smile too.

"Well I'll be damned." Gray grumbles under his breath.

"In your face, Snow man." Natsu brags pulling me closer.

"Whatever." Gray looks annoyed.

"Don't Worry Gray-sama! Juvia loves you!" Juvia out of nowhere shouts. She tackles Gray from the side making him fall from his seat. Everyone burst out laughing.

The time comes when we all have to head to our classes. My first two classes go by fast as well as lunch and the last two. Natsu and I walk together to the den to hang out. We sit in the usual couches and Levy and Gajeel join us. Gajeel and Natsu talk to each other so Levy and I have some time to chat.

"I knew you'd two would end up together." Levy beams to me.

"Yea right. Honestly I don't even know what he likes about me." I sign glancing over at Natsu.

"Oh come on Lu-chan. He likes you for you.' Levy assures me.

"I guess but I didn't see it coming that's for sure." I admit to her. Levy laughs at my remark and goes on about how cute we are together.

"What about you and Gajeel? Get anywhere with that?" I ask her. Levy's face flushes red.

"Uh... Actually... He... Asked me out on a date..." She shyly admits. I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? When?" I curiously ask.

"This morning actually before breakfast. We're going to the movies this weekend."

"That's great Levy. I hope you have fun."

Gajeel gets up and looks toward Levy.

"C'mon Shrimp. Natsu is annoying me." He grumbles to her grabbing her by the hand.

"Oh okay, Bye Lu-Chan!" She calls to me as she's pulled away. I just wave to her with a smile. Natsu slumps next to me putting his arm over my shoulder.

"What did you say to annoy him?" I ask my boyfriend.

"I'm not sure. I think it was something about you being the prettiest girl." He sighs Looking back to one of the TVs. I giggle as he says that. I think Gajeel is thinking the same thing about Levy and that's why he didn't want to listen to Natsu anymore.

"Hey you thirsty?" Natsu asks me looking at me.

"A little. Why? You want to go get to a drink?" I reply ending with a question to him.

"Yea, I'm kind of thirsty."

"Alright let's go!" I just about get up off the sofa but Natsu quickly pushes me back down.

"No! You stay I'll get the drinks!" He tells me with a serious face.

"But I can go with-"

"No, no. I want to do this. Please? Just tell me what you want." He cuts me off and gives me puppy dog eyes. I sigh and slump back into my seat.

"Sprite." I give into him.

"Alright, Stay here I'll be back in a couple of minutes" He tells me while running off.

I am now alone on the sofa. Natsu could have let me gone with him. I guess he wanted to play the good boyfriend. Curse him and His good nature. I have no idea of what to do now. I glance around the den seeing other people at other sofas. I look towards the TV and the news is on. Do people here actually enjoy the news? I roll my eyes and the reporter on there moves his lips.

I feel someone sit next to me and I turn expecting Natsu to be back. To my surprise it's not Natsu but Lisanna. I just stare at her and she just looks at me.

"H-Hey." I awkwardly break the silence.

"Hi..." She mumbles. She must have heard about me dating Natsu.

"So you're going with Natsu, huh?" I knew she would bring this into the conversation.

"Uh, yea... Sorry, I knew you liked him but I like him too."

"Don't apologize. I can't help if he likes you and not me. I don't want to be that girl who boy crazy for one boy and try to force my way into his love life. I'm sorry if I came off as harsh when we talked but it was because I didn't want him to fall for you. I thought if I scarred you to stay away he'd look at me but I should've known it wouldn't work because he hasn't changed his feeling since we were kids." She explains to me.

I'm a little shocked to hear this from her. I open my mouth to speak but she says more before I can.

"I came over to say, congrats. I hope we can be better friend in the future." I smile at her words.

"Yea me too." I pull her into a hug and she hugs me back.

"I'm back Luce~" Natsu calls from behind us. Me and Lisanna come from out of the hug and look at him.

"Hey Lisanna." He greets her and she replies with a wave. He turns to me and hands me a Sprite. He sits in the big chair by the sofa we're sitting in.

"Sheesh Lisanna you took my spot." He pouts.

"Deal with it." She sticks out her tongue put her arms around me.

I laugh at her actions and at Natsu's reaction. As I'm laughing I naturally look around the room again. My eyes stop at the TV. I freeze at what I see. I stand up with no words and walk towards it to get closer.

"Luce?" I hear Natsu say but I don't reply. I sense Natsu and Lisanna get up and follow me. I stop in front of the TV. I gulp as I see the too familiar face on it. Father is there speaking with a smile. I take a moment to listen to what He's talking about with the lady sitting next to him.

"So the Mysterious blond who saved the child a few days ago is your daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia. She one of my twin daughters. I sent her to school awhile ago but my family is missing her too much."

"Aw how nice."

"Yes well my family and I love her very much"

I feel sick. I just stand there staring at his smile. All sense leaves my head and I run out of there. I can't hear anything. I barely can navigate myself.

I find my way to my room and run into it. I slam the door and slide down it. I bring my hands to my head. I recall his words.

My family and I love her

My thoughts drill through my head.

Very much

My breathing becomes shallow. I can barely make the breaths required. I feel like I'm suffocating. I don't know what to do. He can't just say that. He can't just act that out. It's not fair.

"Luce?" I hear a voice accompanied by a knock. My hands slowly fall from my face. Natsu's voice brings tears to my eyes.

"Lucy, Are you in there?" I slowly stand up and to turn to the door. I slowly grab the door knob.

"Luce open th-" I swiftly open the door and fall into his chest. Tears fall down my cheeks.

"Natsu." I cry his name softly. His arms embrace me with warmth and comfort. Being in his arms makes my walls fall and I break down into tears.

"He can't just say that! HE CAN'T" I sob into his shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you." Natsu soothes me and stroke my hair.

I look up to Natsu with fear in my head.

"Natsu, He said he loved me! I know he didn't mean it but I think part of me wanted too... I-I think deep down, I still wanted to be part of a family... But Not his! I'm not part of his family! I am not his daughter! He disowned me!" I cry out look up to Natsu's face. He gives me a small smile.

"That's right. You're not part of his family; you're part of this family at Fairy Tail." He tells me bringing his hand to my cheek using his thumb to wipe my tears.

I give Natsu a smile and he pulls me closer into the hug.

"I'll protect you, I promise." He whispers into my ear. I snuggle into his chest. His heartbeat calms me. I pull away and look him in his eyes.

"Thank you for being with me, Natsu." I tell him with true feelings.

"And I'll always be with you." He brings his forehead to mine keeping eye contact.

"Forever." He promises to me. I stare into his eyes for moments only to bring my lips to meet his.

Natsu pulls away slowly. He leans in again bringing our lips to meet once again.

"Lucy!" A voice brings us to break away quickly. I turn to look to see Mira coming down the hall.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your make-out session but headmaster has called for you." She tells me as my face flushes red.

"Alright, like right now?" I ask her.

"Now." She says sternly in response. I pull from Natsu's grasp and walk to follow her.

"I'll see you later." I turn and say to Natsu. He gives me his toothy grin.

I follow Mira to The headmaster's office. I haven't been here in a while. Mira knocks on the door.

"Come in." I hear the headmaster say.

She opens the door and I walk in ahead of her. I see the headmaster sitting in his desk but there's someone sitting in the chair in front of his desk. The person gets up and turns around. My whole world stops and I take a step back.

"Hello, Lucy. I've come to take you home."

Father is here.


End file.
